Λ dєmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs
by A Lonely Rainbow Girl
Summary: /ΔU/ Mirajane smiled softly at the picture held in Lucy's hand. "Who are they?" Lucy asked, pointing to two young white haired children. "That one," Mira said, stroking the laughing girl's face, "is my sister Lisanna…" She hesitated over the young boy, who was dressed in all black, a blank expression in his brown eyes. "And this is Kaneki, my younger brother."
1. Chapter 1 - 3

**Glossary -**

Take Over: Hidden Soul.

Rinkaku : Morir

Kakugan : Aliviar

Kakuhou : Matanza

* * *

 **X – X – X – X** is a time skip. If used, I am still using the same scene.

 **Λ** **∂є** **m** **ση** **αɯѳng** **ṩ** **ʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs** inside two horizontal lines means a scene change.

* * *

 _I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Fairy Tail, or any characters._

 _I also don't own the cover art._

 _I do, however, own the plot that is **Λ ∂єmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**_

* * *

"Hello," A blonde girl beamed as she held up a notepad. "Welcome to 8-island! What would you like to order?"

"Uh, hi…" The first customer replied, his navy blue pointed hat tilting as he inspected the menu and eyed her curves nervously. "I'd like the Blue Sky Meat sauce… and some Holy Soda with ice."

Lucy copied the man's order down, smile still planted on her face. "Beast Man curry for me please," A suit-wearing man stated, giving his nervous friend a playful grin. "Sure, those are great choices." Lucy stated, ignoring the men as she focused on her task. "Can I interest you in some desert as well?"

"Yeah," the first man replied. "I think I'm gonna try the Ruby Parfait."

"I think I'll have that too," His companion added, looking Lucy up and down with no hidden interest.

Lucy nodded and moved to walk away, but in a different booth a man called, "Can I have some service miss?" Lucy backtracked and gave the man a warm smile. "Right away sir!"

She moved towards him, but her gracious smile fell instantly and she threw her pad onto the ground, which defied gravity and hit her right in the face. "What the hell am I doing, being a waitress!?"

"Lucy…"

Annoyed, she turned to Natsu. "Yeah, what?" Lucy demanded.

"…you're working a job for crying out loud," Natsu continued. Lucy huffed. "Since when does waiting on people count as legitimate wizard work?" She demanded. "And why do I have to wear this horrible outfit?" She complained, eyeing her bright orange mini dress with disdain.

Natsu shrugged. "It wasn't my idea." Lucy sighed and eyed the dress, reluctantly adding, "I mean, I rock this thing but I still hate it."

Natsu rolled his eyes at the Celestial Mage. "Whatever."

"The chef here at 8-Island uses magic to cook all these _tast_ y dishes," Happy announced as he walked in, holding a waiting tray above his head and dressed in a cheap pin-striped suit. "so he thought it'd be cool if the wait staffers were magic users too."

"Jeez Lucy," Natsu said through a mouthful of an order, "we agreed to take this job for you, remember?" A plate hit the Dragon Slayer smack in the face, shocking most of the customers. "You shouldn't be eating their food!" Lucy exclaimed.

Happy wisely edged away from her. "Then throwing trays is okay?" The blue cat muttered.

"Lighten up," Gray said. "The uniforms aren't that bad if you ask me."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SHIRTLESS, YOU IDIOT!"

"Hey! We're doing this to pay your rent!" Gray yelled, glaring at the blonde as he set an order down at a table. Lucy groaned. "Ugh… yeah, I know…" Gray shook his head at her and blinked. "Hey, that's cool. Look there." Lucy frowned and jumped in surprise as Erza made her way down the aisle, her hips swaying seductively.

Lucy blanched as she watched Erza put one hip on a waiting customer's table, leaning forward to expose as much cleavage as she said in a sexy tone, "I know you want something." She closed her eyes and leaned in closer. "Isn't that true? _Tell me_."

The unfortunate victims blushed, and their minds seemed to have malfunctioned, as all they could really say was,

"Yeah, uh…"

and,

"I'll have…"

and,

"give us…"

Finally, their brains seemed to have shorted out, as they cried out in unison: "Yes! _We'll take one of everything_!"

"Good now, that's the spirit." Erza replied with a coy smile. "I am truly grateful."

"Our pleasure, ma'am!" They exclaimed, each probably lost in their collective fantasies.

Lucy and Gray both sweatdropped. "Well… that's one way to do it, I guess…" The Ice Mage mumbled.

"Seems to work pretty well," Lucy surmised.

Erza moved away from her latest victims and smiled. "Ah yes. The thrill of a new challenge."

 **X – X – X – X**

"Top notch job today kids," Yajima told them. They were all outside of the restaurant, sitting in the alley behind the building. "Gotta say, I am most pleasantly surprised by all your hard work," He surveyed the sight of Lucy and Erza, both still in uniform, a massively fat Natsu, typical Happy, and an annoyed Gray. "You're welcome here anytime," He adds.

"Thank you," Erza replies and dips her head in thanks. "We've learned much from this experience."

Happy deadpanned at her words. "And what was that? _You love clothes_?"

"Now I get how tired Mira must be after work," Gray said. Natsu groaned as he patted his oversized stomach. "And how stuffed her belly must be…!"

Lucy turned around, hands on her hips as she glared at the Dragon Slayer. " _She_ serves the food instead of eating it all!"

"Well, that's her loss," Natsu shrugged. "And _your_ weight gain!" Lucy added, thoroughly annoyed with her guild-mate.

Wisely choosing to ignore the conversation, Erza turned to Yajima. "If I may ask you, sir…" Yajima looked at her. "What is the state of the Magic Council these days?"

"Well," Yajima started and scratched his head. "'Course, I stepped down some time ago…"

Natsu and Gray froze. "The Magic Council?!" They exclaimed.

"What the heck's gotten into you two?" Lucy asked. They both forced their heads to look at the blonde. "Did you dunce's forget Mr. Yajima was a member?" Natsu and Gray's mouths dropped in shock as their brains fought to process the new information… well, new to them anyways. Lucy shook her head and smiled a 'Why-am-I-not-surprised?' type of smile as she looked at them.

"After Zeeg – wait, was his name Zellal…?" Yajima pondered. "You mean Jellal?" Erza offered with a sweatdrop. Yajima nodded. "Ah yes!"

The image of a man with dark blue hair and an intricate red tattoo over his left eye flashed before Yajima's eyes.

"After he and that other interloper, _Ultear_ , threw everything into disarray, I parted ways with the organization." He breathed in a small sigh. "I'm not usually one for gossip, but there have been rumors going around lately that a plan to re-establish the Magic Council is in the works."

Memories of Jellal's insane smile, and the pain from the Bind Snake flashed before Erza's mind.

"Our ignorance and miss-actions caused you a great deal of trouble," Yajima added regretfully. "I am truly sorry."

"It's fine," Erza said kindly. "They say you stood your ground in opposition to firing the Etherion until the very end."

Lucy had stopped grilling Natsu, and was watching the exchange between Erza and Yajima. Natsu and Gray were also watching, back to normal and paying semi-attention.

"Your conviction is admirable," Erza added.

Yajima shrugged as he flipped a pan of cooking food expertly. "Politics isn't really my thing," He replied. "But cooking…" He jumped into the air and spun around, doing a 360 on his head as he threw the pan into the air and jumped to his feet, catching the pan as it boomeranged back to him. "This is what I was born to do!"

Yajima jumped down from his perch and eyed Gray and Natsu. "By the way, you boys listen very carefully."

Natsu and Gray jumped, eyeing Yajima with comical fear.

"Now I expect this new Council to be quite different! I will no longer be there!"

Gray and Natsu trembled where they sat, eyeing Yajima fearfully.

"I took a lax attitude towards Fairy Tail's hijinks, do you understand?! Don't test their patience with your careless destruction!"

Terrified, Natsu and Gray nodded their heads wildly. "We promise we won't, sir!" They both cried.

Yajima smiled and nodded in approval. "Say hello to Maki will me for you, eh?" He called to the retreating oversized baggage cart as it made its way down the road and towards the Train station.

"We certainly will sir, and thanks again for the work!" Lucy called from her seat in the cheap transportation wagon. Yajima smiled as he watched them go, and a gust of wind circled by him, and his smile faded, and he looked up to the setting sky _. Ultear… who knows where she may be hiding…_

* * *

 **Λ ∂єmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

A large multicolored airship floated along the clouds, a guild symbol embedded in the steer and the sides. Inside, a woman stood on the far side of an impressive yet menacing hallway, the edges adorned with rocks in the shapes of spikes, and the exterior all paned glass to expose the oncoming evening.

"Oracion Seis…" The woman turned to face a large throne with a shadowy figure. Her long black hair was done back in coiled pig tails, and her dress was backless, exposing the large crimson Grimoire Heart emblem on her lower back. "…they're making their move." Ultear eyed the throne expectantly as she waited for her Guild Master's response.

"We shall allow them to do as they please for now," The man smirked. "Surely the Light Guilds will not stand idly by. And in the confusion that will ensue from their clash, we will take it upon ourselves to locate the remaining keys to Zeref's seal."

Ultear smirked in response, saying nothing as her Master continued. "And if fortune should truly smile upon us, perhaps some of our rivals shall be eliminated in the process as well."

"Such as Fairy Tail, perhaps?" Ultear asked coyly. The man chuckled and added, "Yes… but if they do survive, maybe we can use your tool for good use…"

Ultear smirked and bowed low to the man, then moved to leave the chamber, knowing that remaining would only annoy him. _Tool?_ She thought with a smirk _. He is my willing slave._

* * *

 **Λ ∂єmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

"What's all this?" Lucy asked as she looked at an opposite wall to the Job List. "It's a chart representing all the Dark Guilds," Mira told her.

"Oui. Mira had me draw it up for her," Reedus said. "A troubling sight. There are far more than I realized," Erza stated.

"What brought this on?" Lucy wondered. "Unfortunately, they've been more active as of late," Mirajane said.

Lucy frowned in confusion, and Mira added, "That means we have to strengthen our relationships with fellow Light Guilds."

"Oh," Lucy squeaked.

"What's the big circle in the middle supposed to mean?" Gray asked.

"I know exactly what it is," Juvia replied. "It's the Baram Alliance of Dark Guilds."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and she stared at Juvia, not believing what she had heard.

"The three major players in that alliance are Tartaros, Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart; all powerful in their own right, but combined are the strongest alliance in the shadowy guild underworld," Juvia continued.

Natsu and Happy were busily chowing down, but Natsu put down his food for a moment as he noticed his Guild Mates all staring at Reedus's chart.

"Each controls lesser Guilds that carry out the dirty work they don't wish to do themselves," Juvia added. "However, there is one on this chart that remains independent: Raven Tail."

Lucy groaned. "Oh man! I recognize the name Eizenwald," She added in a deadpan. "I'm sure," Erza said. "That's the Guild Erigor belonged to." Lucy sweatdropped at the thought.

Natsu, starting to get bored, turned back to his food and tuned the conversation out yet again.

"So Eizenwald was just a sub-Guild that worked under this Oracion Seis?" Gray asked as he eyed the chart. "I've seen some of these names before," Wakaba muttered. "I think some of them used to be legit!" Macao realized. Mira nodded."There was one more, Ghoul Spirit, which the Thunder Legion took out."

"Most of the Guilds Gajeel and I took out when we were still members of Phantom Lord were mostly part of the Oracion Seis! Except for Fairy Tail of course, but we're all friends now, right?" She asked nervously, realizing her mistake too late. "I wouldn't remind them of that if I were you," Gray warned lightly.

"Creepy…" Lucy shivered. "Hey guys, do you think they'll take it out on us?"

"Oh relax," Wakaba told her. "Don't worry your pretty little head about them; from what I hear they've only got six members in the Guild anyway."

Lucy sighed in relief. Macao shrugged. "Yeah, they sound like small potatoes if you ask me."

"Don't underestimate them! Those six wizards make up one of the most powerful Guild's out there!" Mira warned.

"Speaking of the Oracion Seis," Makarov said as he walked into the Guild Hall. Everyone turned to face the Guild Master as he said, "Word has come down. We must destroy them."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at Makarov, mouth still full of food. "Eh?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Welcome back Master," Mira greeted, not missing a beat. Everyone fell down around her, shocked over her lack of reaction. "I hope you had a good time at the conference." Lucy blanched as she stood to her feet and placed a hand on Mira's shoulder. "I'm sure."

"Master, what do you mean by that?" Erza asked.

"Oracion Seis's recent activity was the focus of discussion for most of the conference. They pose an active threat that can no longer be ignored," Makarov explained. "Therefore, they must be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before they can harm any of the Guilds we are sworn to protect."

"And we gotta do all the heavy lifting, right? Typical," Gray mumbled.

"Fairy Tail will be taking them on by ourselves?" Juvia squeaked.

"This enemy is far more powerful than any we have faced before," Makarov warned as he walked down the stairs and faced his Guild. "To fight them alone would be too dangerous; our attack would surely incur the wrath of the entire Baram Alliance in no time at all." He took a deep breath and added, "Which is why Fairy Tail will join a coalition of Guilds."

"A coalition!?" Everyone, even Natsu this time, repeated.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter will each pick members to represent them in this allied force," Makarov explained. "Together we will work to bring down the enemy!"

"But we can handle it ourselves Gramps!" Natsu complained. "In fact, I could probably do it alone!" He added with a cocky grin. Erza hit Natsu in the face with her iron gauntlet, bringing tears to the Dragon Slayer's face as she told him crossly, "Don't be a fool! The Master is wise to consider the long term consequences."

Lucy took a step back. "Woah, hang on you guys! We're talking about just six people, aren't we?" She held up a show of fingers for demonstration. "I mean, are they seriously all that scary?!"

* * *

 **Λ ∂єmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

Out in the middle of nowhere, seven people overlooked a part of a vast forest that shimmered with a dark aura. One man, the closest one to the edge of the large outlook on the cliff they were standing on said, "I can hear it." He gazed at a large purple snake to his right and stroked its underside lovingly. "That sweet sound of light crashing to the ground."

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly Cobra," The second man said. Cobra turned to face him, challenge glinting in his eyes. "Though… speed can be a wonderful thing," he man added. "Racer," Cobra said, "the magic we seek is right under our noses. I'm sure of it."

"That ancient and hidden magic with the power to turn light into complete and total darkness – Oh yeah!" The third said.

"Nirvana…" The fourth – a woman – murmured.

A fifth man snored on a floating magic carpet, immune to what was going on around him as he sat, head bent over, completely asleep.

A sixth man that gave off a powerful aura banged the edge of an ornate staff onto the ground. "A legendary power… one that will soon be ours."

"Are you sure we should put all our bets on Nirvana? It sounds too good to be true." Racer said.

The sixth man replied by pointing his staff at the trees where the dark aura was thickening. "Look there, the darkness that spreads through the trees means Nirvana is close at hand. This forest is beginning to die." He turned to the seventh man, one who watched the forest darken impassively. "Make sure our opposition does as well." The man eyed the leader, nodded his head and walked away from the others into the forest that surrounded the cliff.

"Are you sure he can defeat the Light Guilds on his own?" The fourth asked. The leader leaned on his staff, eyeing the place where the man had disappeared. "No… but I do know that other than Midnight, he is our greatest asset. He will be essential in destroying the Baram Alliance's strongest opponents."

Racer turned to Cobra. "Do you know what he's thinking?"

Cobra shuddered. "I don't want to."

"With his power, the Light Guilds will fall to the Alliance – Oh yeah!"

The sixth smirked. "Yes… they will surrender, or die."

* * *

 **Λ ∂єmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

"I know I've said this before, but I've got a really bad feeling about this mission," Lucy said to her Guild mates as they rode in Reedus's wagon. "And why am I here? I'm not all that strong! It's not like I'm gonna be able to help you guys anyway!"

"Look, this ain't no picnic for me either," Gray told her. "So quit pouting will ya?"

Natsu moaned, hands clutching his belly as his stomach threatened to rebel.

"We're here for one reason," Erza said as she watched Natsu. "Because Master put his faith in us, so let's not disappoint him." Lucy sighed and crossed her arms. "I know. But… Gajeel and Juvia are better fighters."

"They can't go because the Master sent them on another mission," Happy said through a mouthful of fish.

"Ugh, I don't care," Natsu moaned and slid onto his back. "I just wanna… get… there…"

"It seems to me that we're _always_ picked for this stuff," Lucy said. Erza frowned. "You should consider it an honor, Lucy. Today will be our first joint operation involving the other allied Guilds, and we need to focus our efforts on building a positive relationship."

"There it is! The rendezvous spot!" Happy cried.

 **X – X – X – X**

Up close, the building was a huge pink mansion, and inside was an ornate statue of a rearing horse with feathered wings. "Great, another creepy old mansion," Lucy muttered. "It's the second home of Blue Pagasus' Master, Bob." Erza said. Gray blanched. "He… makes me feel funny."

"Gray, be nice," Erza warned. "Master Bob may be a little… _eccentric_ , but he does deserve our utmost respect."

"Define _eccentric_." Lucy muttered.

"Just tell me when we're there guys," Natsu forced out as he sat cross-legged on the floor. "Okay, we're there!" Lucy told him.

"Yes, they're here at last!" A voice called out. "At last!" A chorus continued. Lucy, Gray and Erza looked around for the source, ending up looking at the silhouettes of three men not too far in front of them.

"Hello!"

"Hello~!"

"Fairy!"

"Fairy~!"

 _"Taiiil!"_

All five of them stared at the three men standing in front of them – and under a spotlight, no less. "We're so glad you came," They said in unison.

"We are," One said,

"The Blue Pegasus," The second added,

"Crew…" The third finished.

"The Trimence!" They said in unison.

Lucy blushed at them in all their flirtatious glory. "The Trimence from Blue Pegasus? Wow, that is so cool… Those guys are like the hottest Wizard's around now! Hibiki Latus is always near the top of Sorcerer Weekly's most eligible Wizard bachelor's list!"

Hibiki smirked at her words and struck a flirty pose. "He's been in the top three for the last few months!" Lucy squealed.

"Wait, those guys!?" Gray exclaimed. "I feel totally underdressed!" He stomped around, cursing his stupidity while Natsu hugged a pillar, moaning. "Why won't the world stop spinning?"

"And they are not on the list," Lucy sighed as she looked at her two Guild mates.

"I've heard tales of your beauty," Hibiki said to Erza, "and they're true." He gave her a wink.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Eve said on his knees. "Miss Tatania."

"Please, come with me," Rem suggested as he placed one hand on Erza's shoulder and aimed the other in the direction of a blank wall.

Lucy stared at this in dumbstruck amazement.

Rem and Eve speedily placed a leather couch with a large glowing heart on the back a few feet from the wall Rem had previously indicated, and Hibiki led Erza towards it and let her sit down, falling to one knee and holding a sponge out out to her. "Would you like to freshen up? There's a shower upstairs."

"Or would you maybe want something to eat?" Eve suggested, placing a coffee table in front of them covered in expensive snacks and liquor.

"No." Erza told Eve. "Ah, but there's cake," Hibiki said. Erza turned to him. "Want some?" Hibiki asked. "No," Erza replied.

"Jeez, what is the deal with these guys?" Lucy wondered. Rem popped up behind her. "Please, have a seat," He said in a husky tone. Lucy jumped in surprise as he placed a hand on her waist. "Oh wow," Rem said. "You're almost too cute."

"I am?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No joke, what is the deal with these cornballs?" Gray wondered as he watched. "I missed something," Natsu said as he let go of the pillar and leaned the side of his face against it. "Who are they?"

"It's a pleasure to meet a future ally," Erza said to Eve. "I look forward to working together." Eve blushed, his short stature giving him extra incentive to eye the large metal work that covered her bust. "You're truly beautiful," Eve told her. "It's almost unreal." Erza stared at him as Eve added, "Is this a dream?"

"Uh…" Erza fought for a response to his odd behavior. "I hope not," Eve continued, "Because I've always admired you."

Rem slid a glass of champagne to Lucy, who eyed it – and Rem – oddly. "Here," Rem said to her. "You can have it if you want, but it's not like I made it for you or anything."

"THAT'S BEING COY?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ah, you ladies must be exhausted," Hibiki said. Erza and Lucy sweat dropped at the amount of sparkles around him. "Feel free to spend the night."

Eve and Rem struck a pose on either side of Hibiki, and then all three bowed on one knee, hand over their heart as they added flirtatiously, "We don't mind."

Lucy and Erza stared at them, not able to say anything as they tried to process the vast amount of flirting they had been exposed to.

"Calm down men," A new voice called. "Give these ladies some breathing room." He ran a hand through his orange hair, and sparkles glinted off the luscious locks.

Lucy wrapped her arms around herself to warm up from the goosebumps that had risen from her arms. "That voice, it's silky smooth!" She squeaked. "Yes Ichiya sir!" Rem said, stepping back from Erza and Lucy.

Erza groaned. "Him… oh dear…"

"It's been far too long, Miss Scarlet." Ichiya said, fingering a blue flower pinned to his white suit.

"I- I never expected to see you here," Erza said as she watched him walk down the stairs, shaking with fear.

"Oh, how I've missed you, my sweet honey bun," Ichiya said, striking a pose and creating even more sparkles. "But don't worry – I am here." He struck a pose.

"MY SWEET HONEY BUN?!" Lucy and Happy blanched. Erza shook where she stood, which did not go unnoticed.

"A surprise," Ichiya said as he slid down the gold rail of the stair's banister in a ballerina pose. "A surprise~!" Hibiki, Eve and Rem chorused. "A reunion!" Ichiya called.

"A reunion~!" Hibiki, Eve and Rem let out a parade of confetti in unision. Ichiya did several flips in the air and landed in a perfect pose at the end of the banister. "Oh yes, oh yes, _oh yes_!" Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, and Rem said in unison.

The three of them bowed low on one knee and applauded the troll's antics, saying simultaneously, "We didn't know she was your girlfriend Mr. Ichiya." They turned to face Fairy Tail and bowed. "Please forgive our rudeness."

"Girlfriend?!" Erza exclaimed. "You know that is not true!" She pointed an accusing finger in Ichiya's direction.

"You idiots!" Ichiya yelled at the Trimence. "We have work to do!"

"Right boss," they said in unison as they retrieved the couch, coffee table and food, carrying it away to some unknown part of the mansion. "Right boss!"

Lucy blinked. "Boss huh? I think that's like the third thing they've called him." Happy nodded. "They're a bunch of mixed nuts."

"It seems that destiny has brought us together," Ichiya said to Erza, flowers spilling around him as the sparkles went into overdrive. "Miss Erza… Miss Lucy!" He eyed Gray and Natsu dismissively. "You two not so much."

"Sniff, sniff, sniff _sniff_ …" Ichiya jumped into yet another pose in front of Erza. "Sweet parfuuume~!"

Lucy hugged herself again as goosebumps rose on her arms. "He's creeping me out," She squeaked. Erza nodded. "Yeah, me too." She took a few steps back from the troll. "I'd never choose to be in his company; however, he is a gifted wizard…"

"Listen up, you Blue Pegasus playboy wannabes," Gray said, eyeing the opposing Guild intently. "You'd be wise to keep your hands off these ladies. We clear?"

Ichiya deadpanned. "Clear as crystal. Now take your leave."

It took all Gray could not to send an Ice Lance at Ichiya's ugly mug.

"Thanks for stopping by," Hibiki said with a bow to Gray. "Thanks for dropping by~!" Rem and Eve said in unison.

"We're here on some serious business, you know. Can you pretty boys even fight?" Gray challenged.

"You wanna find out?" Rem demanded. "Yeah, we're real tough pal." Eve glared.

"Fight!" Natsu declared with an eager grin. "Count me in!"

"Everyone needs to calm down this instant," Ezra began, but froze at the eerie echo of Ichiya, who intoned, "My honey…" He leaned in close to her side, his nose flaring as he caught her scent. "Your sweet parfume still drives me _crazy_ …" He leaned in closer, and Erza punched him a good one, a red indent clear on the side of his face as she roared, "YOU STAY FAR AWAY FROM ME!"

"Men~!" Ichiya squeaked.

"Nice right hook," Lucy commented as she watched Ichiya sail through the air.

Rem, Eve and Hibiki watched as Ichiya flew straight towards the open Mansion doors, where a hand reached out and upon contact with his orange hair, Ichiya's head was frozen in a block of ice.

Gray blinked in surprise at the use of such familiar magic.

"You dare to greet us with this flying buffoon?" Lyon Vastia demanded with a snarl. "Lamia Scale deserves more respect. We _insist_ on it."

"It's you!" Gray exclaimed with surprise, staring at his old rival. Lyon blinked in surprise, and after recognizing Gray, snarled a vicious " _You_."

Immune to the tension, Natsu grinned. "Hey, you went and joined a Guild after all!" Lyon sent Natsu a glare and sent Ichiya flying, the troll's words muffled in the ice but still audible: "Men! Men…~"

Ichiya hit the ground near Erza, defying gravity by bouncing like a ball, sliding on his face as his nose hailed snot and tears poured comically down his face. "No! Don't hurt the face!" He cried, landing on his back near his fellow Guild mates who stood frozen, not knowing what to make of the entire situation.

Gray turned from Ichiya and back to Lyon. "What's wrong with you?" He demanded. "He was the one who attacked me, Gray," Lyon said impassively.

"Watch it; that's our leader you're messing with pal," Rem growled. "How dare you!" Eve cried, tears in his eyes at the thought of how much pain his Boss was in. "You and your men should just turn around and go home," Hibiki said with a glare.

"I suppose that means _women_ can stay and fight?" A voice called from behind Lyon. She let out a giggle and said, "Marionette: Carpet doll!" The large ornate carpet came to life, flipping Lucy off her feet, as she had been standing on the maroon-pink rug previously.

"What'd _I_ do?!" Lucy demanded as she sailed through the air. Landing roughly on her butt, Lucy blinked in surprise as she eyed the semi-alive carpet. "Hold on; I recognize that magic!" Standing to her feet, Lucy glared at the women by Lyon, who had the carpet flowing around her like a shield. "Sherry?!" Lucy exclaimed. "No way! You joined the Guild too?"

Sherry Blendy giggled. "I was hoping you Fairies hadn't forgotten who I am," She said with a wink. Flipping her hair with one hand she added, "But please, try to forget who I _was_ , okay?"

Lucy gave the red head a solid deadpan. "Still crazy as ever," She muttered.

Ignoring this, Sherry continued: "I have been born anew, by the power of _love!_ "

Ichiya, who had sadly recovered, ran towards Erza again, flapping his arms like a crazed junkie. " _More!_ I must breathe in more of your parfume!"

Erza froze and turned to face him, using her magic to summon a large spear. "Stay back!" She declared in fear.

"Let's go Lyon," Gray hissed through gritted teeth. "My pleasure," Lyon said, impassive as always.

"I'm ready to _party!_ " Natsu declared with a large grin.

Rem, Eve and Hibiki glared at all of them as they watched the mistreatment of their Master.

"I could never love you," Sherry said to Lucy. "Well the feeling's mutual!" Lucy retorted, reaching for her keys.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to see a man in the still open doorway; bald and heavyset, he held a large staff in his hand that he banged against the ground, adding more noise to call attention.

"We're here to work together as a group to destroy the Oracion Seis."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the new arrival, shocked to find Iron Rock Jura, a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. "This is not the time to fight among ourselves," He added.

"Yes Jura," Lyon said and visibly relaxed. Sherry did so as well, reluctantly of course, but she was soon occupied by gazing at Lyon, hearts floating from her eyes.

Lucy was surprised Lyon was immune to this, but then again, Gray typically ignored Juvia's antics…

Erza gazed at the new arrival in surprise. "Iron Rock Jura?"

"So that's really him," Hibiki said to no one in particular. "Lamia Scale's top man: Iron Rock Jura."

Natsu blinked and looked down at Happy. "…who?" Used to this, Happy grinned. "That guy is one of the Ten Wizard Saints!"

"Which means he's kind of a big deal," Lucy added. The Celestial Mage blinked in surprised as Sherry appeared beside her, eyeing them all inquisitively. "So four from Fairy Tail and four from Blue Pegasus? Huh." She sent a smug look in Lucy's direction. "Funny; our Guild only had to send _three_ members." Lucy looked dangerously close to hitting Sherry, and Happy cried in the corner. "Aw man, why do they always forget about _me?_ "

Ignoring this, Jura said, "It seems we have representatives from only three Guilds. The members of Cait Shelter have yet to arrive."

Up on Erza's spear, Ichiya nodded. "Yes, and about that Guild; I hear they're only sending one." Holding the shaft like dynamite, Erza blinked in surprise. "Just one member?"

"That's insane!" Gray exclaimed. "We're supposed to be against a powerful group here!"

"What?!" Lucy squeaked. "If that's true, how crazy powerful is this guy gonna be?!"

"AH!" A voice cried. Everyone turned to see a young girl with long dark blue hair. She didn't seem to be older than thirteen, and she stood to her feet, dusting off her dress as she timidly squeaked, "Ow…" She gave them a timid wave. "I, uh… I'm sorry I got here so late. I've come from the Cait Shelter Guild." She gave them a nervous smile. "My name's Wendy Marvel. It's nice to meet all of you…"

Gray stared, utterly dumbstruck. Lucy couldn't believe it either. "A kid?!"

Lyon eyed Wendy curiously. "A little girl?"

Natsu eyed the girl with curiously. "Wendy, huh…?"

"She's… not handsome," Ichiya complained as he struggled to remove his head from the confines under Erza's foot. "Nor is she a man," Erza said to the troll. "Why should it matter?"

"Wendy…" Rem said thoughtfully. "Marvelous!" Eve said. "So cute," Hibiki muttered.

Natsu kept eyeing Wendy with a curious look, and Jura turned from the girl and back to the others. "Now then, since all Guilds are present, we can begin."

Gray stared at the Wizard Saint. _"He's not even fazed by this?!"_

"Obviously not," Lyon said to his old rival.

"What was Cait Shelter thinking, sending a child into a fight?" Sherry exclaimed, not paying attention as Wendy shifted nervously back and forth.

"She isn't alone!" A new voice called out from behind Wendy. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, goddy trollup!"

Everyone looked down to find a pure white cat wearing a well-made dress. Her tail flicked from side to side, a pink bow tied to the tip, and a scowl adorned her face.

In Happy's opinion, she was an angel from heaven.

Gray eyed the new arrival. "What is this?"

"A cat." Lyon eyed the white kitty with surprise. "Woah, she's just like Happy!" Natsu realized.

"She can talk too?" Lucy said. Sherry looked embarrassed. "Stupid cat. I'm not goddy." At her words, Lucy exclaimed, "That's your comeback?!"

Wendy looked at the cat with surprise. "Oh, Carla, you followed me here?"

"Of course I did," Carla said matter-of-factly. "You're far too young to be traveling unaccompanied child.

"Pretty kitty," Eve, Rem and Hibiki said in unison, striking flirtatious poses.

"YOU FLIRT WITH CATS TOO!?" Lucy exclaimed.

Carla, feeling someone looking at her, turned her gaze to Happy, who had hearts spring to his eyes. Wrinkling her nose at him, Carla turned away and stuck her nose in the air.

Happy felt his soul shatter into a thousand pieces, and he walked over to Lucy, clinging to her leg as he asked, "Lucy! I'll give you my fish if you tell that kitty I haven't been neutered yet!"

"Keep looking up my skirt and you will be," Lucy told him crossly. After a few seconds, she grinned mischievously and said to herself, "It's about time the little guy got a taste of his own medicine!"

Leaning down towards the blue cat, who was dragging his paws across his face as he stared at Carla's beauty, she said with a jeering tease, " _You loooooove her_ ~!"

"That's my shtick, copycat!" Happy yelled. "AND I DON'T LOOK NEARLY AS KINKY AS YOU WHEN _I_ DO IT!"

"Sorry," Wendy squeaked. "I'm probably not what you expected." She poked her two fingers together nervously. "I know I'm smaller and younger than most of you, and I may not be much of a fighter, but I can use all kinds of support magic, so please…" Biting her lip, Wendy begged, "Let me join the group! I'd be so embarrassed if you sent me home!"

Carla shook her head at the girl. "You'll never gain their respect if you don't show confidence, child!"

"I'm sorry Carla," Wendy groaned. Carla sighed and deflated. "I swear, you'll drive me to catnip."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it!" Wendy gushed.

Erza decided to salvage the situation. "Forgive me," She started, "I was caught off guard; but rest assured, no offense was meant." With a smile Erza added, "We're glad to have you aboard, Wendy."

The Cait Shelter resident peered up at Erza in awe. "Oh wow… you're Erza right? I can't believe it's really you!" The little girl beamed in admiration, whilest Carla gave out a small "Hmph" and said to the famed Scarlet Wizard, "You're not quite the monster I pictured."

"Surely you've heard of Happy the cat-mander?" Happy asked Carla as he appeared next to her. "Brace yourself, 'cause he's right here." Carla turned her back to him, sticking her nose in the air yet again.

Misreading the situation, hearts flew from Happy's eyes as he cried, "She looked at me!" Falling back a few steps he gushed, "This. Must. Be _destiny!_ "

Amused by the situation, Lucy said to the cat, "Destined to be rejected! She is _totally_ ignoring you!" Happy whirled around and told her majestically, "Comments like that prove you know nothing of women and their wild ways."

Lucy blanched at his words, and she muttered to herself, "Hate to break it to you, but I _am_ a woman!"

"That girl looks like she's going to be gorgeous when she grows up," Rem commented as he eyed Wendy. "Doesn't look like Hibiki wants to wait," Eve added as he watched Hibiki placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder and asked flirtatiously, "Will you please come with me, lovely lady?"

Wendy blushed timidly and looked at the Blue Pegasus and Trimence member nerously. "Uh… okay…"

Lucy glared at Hibiki and roared, "YOU PERVERT!"

Ichiya, who had been freed from Erza's bond, stepped close to Jura and said to the Wizard Saint, "So you sensed it too. That is no ordinary child." Jura nodded discreetly. "I noticed that right away. The magic she possesses is somehow different from our own."

Looking up from Ichiya, Jura added, "It seems lady Erza has noticed this as well."

"Impressive," Was all Ichiya could say.

"What's happening?" Wendy squeaked as she sat on the same couch as Erza and Lucy had sat in earlier. She watched, not knowing what to do as Eve set a glass down on the coffee table in front of them, and she scooted away from Rem, who was sitting to the left of her and lounging like a bad boy.

"Pampering a princess," Eve replied and moved to sit down next to her. "You're the cutest girl I've seen all day," Rem told Wendy, who let out a surprised squeak and tried to sink into the couch. Hibiki appeared out of nowhere, holding a hot towel in his hands as he said with a bow, "Would you like to freshen up?"

Wendy squirmed where she sat and squeaked, "Please help me…!"

Carla, who had positioned herself onto the coffee table sweat dropped at Wendy's plea. "What do you expect me to do?"

Wendy started freaking out at all the weird attention she was getting.

Watching this, Gray said out loud, "Wow. I guess they must be painful."

Natsu frowned. "It's so weird… I feel like I've heard that little girl's name before, but I don't know where…"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Natsu let out an exasperated sigh, and Gray frowned at the Dragon Slayer. "Give it a rest; it hurts just watching you."

Natsu pointed at Wendy and turned his head to face Gray. "Hey, can you remember her for me?"

Gray stared at him. "Say what?!" He deadpanned as he realized Natsu wasn't kidding.

Natsu turned from Gray to Wendy, who amidst all the attention and flirting she was getting from the Trimence, noticed Natsu and gave him a warm smile. Natsu ignored this and turned back to Gray. "So, you got anything yet?"

"I'm working on it," was the Ice Mage's sarcastic reply.

"It's un-ladylike to smile at strange men, Wendy," Carla told her. Wendy looked down at the cat. "But I was just being friendly!"

"Do you like your men brash or proper?" Hibiki asked.

"Brash, right?" Eve guessed.

Rem leaned in close to Wendy, violating her personal space. "You are just the _cutest_ …"

"I told you three we're here on business," Ichiya said with a well-managed death glare, but the effect was lost as he struck a pose and the damn sparkles reappeared. "Now clean this place up!"

"Yes Master!" Hibiki said. "Sure thing master!" They all said in perfect unison.

The Trimence jumped to their feet and spirited the couch to god knows where, leaving a flabbergasted Wendy, Carla, and a lonely coffee table, until Eve ran back and grabbed that as well. Striking another pose, Ichiya said in a husky voice, "Men~"

"Those pretty boys keep calling him different things," Lucy complained to Gray.

"They might not be the brightest, but at least they're consistently inconsistent," Gray muttered.

Ichiya stood underneath a spotlight and struck a pose. "Okay. Not that all the involved parties are present, I think it's about time to get the mission briefing underway." He struck another pose, and surprisingly no sparkles were summoned.

"You're gonna brief us through interpretive dance?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Our first order of business," Ichiya said and struck another pose, "Is determining the location of the Oracion Seis!" He struck yet another pose, and when no one reacted whatsoever, he waddled away with an embarrassed sweatdrop, saying, "Right after I make a letter of the alphabet."

"Great," Gray muttered. "If he's making the letter perverted, I'm out of here."

"We're rooting for you teacher," The Trimence said, in unison as always. Lucy gave them an exasperated look. "Pike a title would ya?"

"Much better," Ichiya said as his Guild mates stood behind him, and off to the side so they wouldn't ruin his spotlight. "Now, pay close attention: To the north lies the Worthwood Sea, where the ancients once sealed a powerful force;"

He struck a dramatic pose and cried, "A magic called… Nirvana!" A sparkle glinted off his eye, and everyone inwardly blanched (Except for the Trimence) over the fact that the damn little things weren't dead.

"Those poser's are gett'n _real_ old," Gray muttered.

"Nirvana?" Natsu and Lucy said in surprise. "Never heard of it before," Lyon said dismissively. Sherry turned to Jura. "Do you know what it is?"

"No. I do not," The Wizard Saint replied.

"This conversation's boring, huh?" Happy said to Carla, holding a fish in his arms as he padded over to her. Holding it out to her, Happy asked, "Wanna gnaw on my mackerel?"

Carla turned her head away in disgust. "Heaven's no!"

"We don't know much about this magic other than its name," Rem stated. "and that it is destructive in nature."

"And that the Oracion Seis want it badly," Eve added.

Natsu frowned. "Destruction magic…."

Lucy shuddered. "Okay, bad feeling confirmed."

Wendy gulped and kneaded her hands together nervously.

"We assume that's why they traveled to the Worthwood Sea," Hibiki told them. "They're desperate to get their hands on such a powerful magic."

"To prevent that from happening," Ichiya said seriously.

"We must destroy the Oracion Seis!" All of Blue Pegasus cried, striking a pose and causing the hated sparkles to return.

" _So_ over the posing," Lucy mumbled in a deadpan. "I think they're starting to grow on me," Gray muttered.

"We may have the advantage in numbers, but remember," Rem started.

"We cannot underestimate them!" Eve interjected.

"They're incredibly strong," Hibiki added. "We may well be over our heads." He reached into his pocket, then withdrew his hand and snapped his fingers. A floating holographic keypad and screen appeared, and Hibiki used one hand to type.

"That's Archive Magic," Jura said in recognition. "Don't believe I've seen it in use before," Lyon commented. "And it does _what_ exactly?" Sherry asked skeptically.

"It stores information," Hibiki answered as images appeared out of thin air. Photographs of different people – _seven_ people – could be seen, and Lucy took a small step back as she took in how utterly menacing they all looked. "such as these photographs of the enemy. Don't ask how we got 'em," Hibiki added.

"First up is the Snake Wizard: Cobra." An image enlarged itself, and a man with a wide smirk could be seen, his dark maroon hair done in a spiky fashion, wearing a white cloak that made the huge purple snake coiling around him pop out even more.

Natsu glared at the image. "Beady eyes and a mischievous smirk; looks like trouble to me."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Gray and Lyon said together.

Cobra's image shrank to normal size, and the next one grew large to indicate the next introduction. "Next is a wizard, who, judging by his name, uses Speed Magic." The man was turned halfway to the camera, his abnormally long pointy nose and blonde and brown streaked hair shining in the fires of a destroyed village. His face was impassive, and his eyes were covered by sleek looking shades, and he wore a white and red tight fitting body suit. "Meet Racer."

Gray folded his arms. "I don't know _what_ it is, but I don't like the looks of this guy." Lyon eyed Racer's image with loathing. "I don't either."

Racer's image shrank, and the next one enlarged itself, revealing a man with long, luscious orange hair with a strange face, like a partially chiseled rock. He wore a shirt similar to that of a Priest, and he held close to his chest a book in one hand, and the other he extended in a way that made you think of someone declaring judgment. The most noticeable thing was the bodies of dead army men scattered all around him, their faces fixed in a gruesome manner.

"Then there's the wizard who is willing to wipe out an entire military unit – for the right price; 'Divine Eyes' Hoteye."

"The guy kills for _money_?" Sherry exclaimed with disbelief. "It turns my stomach," Jura growled.

Hoteye's picture shrank, and next a woman with short light blue hair with an odd curl on top was revealed, standing in what looked like a natural flirty pose. Her dress was white and looked made purely out of feathers, and it was done to reveal every inch of her curves and cleavage. A feathered cape flowed behind her, only reaching to her waist, and there was a smug smile on her face that made a person wonder if she had posed for the shot.

"She's gorgeous, but just as vicious," Hibiki told them. "This is Angel."

"She's the beautiful but deadly type, huh?" Lucy deadpanned. Eyeing Angel's outfit, she added, "is this chick for real?"

"The next member is such a mystery, all we know is his name; Midnight."

Like the other's, Angel's image shrank and made way for a new one: a person sitting cross-legged on a padded floating carpet of intricate design. His clothes were dark with a dank yellow and rust colored red thrown into the mix, his hair was styled similar to Natsu's, but black in color with two mirroring streaks of white that were around the temples, and decorated with beads to bring attention to the style.

"That's an odd name," Erza commented. "Does it correlate to his power?"

"And then there is the commander of the Oracion Seis," Hibiki said as the second to last image enlarged itself. "Brain."

Brain had dark colored skin, similar to Sho as Erza studied her opponent. Brain's hair was white and done in a straight-across cut. His chest was bare, revealing a large tattoo that was surrounded by a large square. Lines branched off from said square to decorate his neck, above his eyebrows and alongside his cheekbones. He was wearing a cloak of a grey-purple color that had fur trim similar to what Laxus wore. In his hands rested a staff with a human skull attached to the top, its mouth open wide enough to hold a blue orb.

"There you have it," Hibiki finished. "Alone they could wipe out entire Guilds, and together they're unstoppable."

"Who's the seventh person?" Sherry wondered, and Wendy blinked and counted the pictures off her fingers, blinking in surprise as she realized there were indeed seven.

Hibiki exchanged a glance with Rem and Eve. " _That_ ," Eve started as the last image enlarged itself, "is the Oracion Seis's greatest trump card: Seventh Ghost."

The image revealed a person wearing a long black cloak with purple trim. His face was hidden by a black face mask that covered everything but his eyes. The number seven was set in purple next to his left eye, and a silver shirt poked out from the large coat. His pants were baggy and the same shade of purple as the number seven on his mask. His eyes were an icy shade of brown, and he gazed at the camera with a look of cold, impassive interest that put Lyon to shame.

Eve nodded grimly. "Seventh Ghost – Or Ghost really, is considered to have a power that can rival the Baram Alliance itself."

"Sounds like he's worth a good fight," Natsu said with a grin.

"I have a feeling he would kill you." Lucy deadpanned.

Hibiki shook his head. "Ghost may be powerful, but he doesn't kill."

Everyone eyed him curiously, naturally asking for more.

Hibiki took a deep breath and continued. "Seventh Ghost became well known after he claimed responsibility over causing an entire town's worth of people to utterly disappear."

"He got the title Ghost for that," Eve interjected. Hibiki nodded at his Guild mate. "Yes; after that incident, he put ads on the Black Market saying he was for hire for any kind of job."

"So Dark Guilds hire him to… _dispose_ of people?" Wendy asked with a shudder.

"Looks like it," Sherry murmured.

"What type of magic does he use?" Jura asked.

"No one knows," Rem told them. "He keeps it a closely guarded secret."

"A lot of people think he uses a _super_ Dark type of magic that even the darkest kind of Wizard wouldn't dream of using," Eve chirped.

Lucy shuddered. "I wonder what he does with the people he takes."

"I don't want to know," Lyon growled as he gazed intently at the image.

"How come I've never heard of this guy?" Gray asked. Hibiki sighed. "The Magic Council used to cover any trace of his existence; they were afraid if word got out about him to the public, people wouldn't think they were strong enough to stop him, and eventually they'd see the Council as weak."

"Apart from Etherion and all the tools the Council had at their disposal, I guess they _were_ pretty weak…" Sherry said to herself. Erza shook her head. "The Council was made up of some very powerful and gifted Wizards; I doubt they couldn't hold their own in a fight."

"So how long has this man been around the Oracion Seis?" Carla asked.

"He's has worked for the Oracion Seis for almost a year now; the longest time he's spent at _any_ Guild," Hibiki said. "That's why his title is Seventh Ghost."

Carla frowned, a shadow crossing over her face as she considered Hibiki's words.

"I wonder how much he gets paid," Happy wondered. "I'd say a lot," Lucy said to the blue cat. Stars appeared in Happy's eyes. "He could buy so much fish!"

"If a Guild suspects the slightest possibility Seventh Ghost might be after them, they either train like hell or disband and disappear." Eve said.

"A lot of Dark Guilds have disbanded because of him," Rem added.

"Question," Lucy squeaked and raised her hand. "Can I volunteer to stay behind and _not_ die today?"

"I don't want to die either," Wendy squeaked, and she shuddered as her gaze fell upon the image of Seventh Ghost. "So may I please go home?"

"You may not," Carla told her. "We have a job to do child!"

"Wanna get out of here to find some trash cans to raid?" Happy asked Carla, hearts in his eyes. Carla folded her arms and ignored the eccentric blue tomcat.

"Don't fear my friends; there is more to our operation than mortal combat," Ichiya interjected, sparkles on overdrive. "Perhaps with your help, we can find the enemies stronghold!"

Natsu frowned. "Stronghold?"

"Yeah, you heard the man," Rem said to them all. "We've looked everywhere but have had no luck."

"Here's the deal," Eve said. "We've gotta have a temporary base in the Worthwood Sea."

"Once we've located it, our plan is to gather the Oracion Seis inside," Ichiya continued in a different pose.

"How do we do that?" Gray asked. "We beat 'em up and drag their butt's there!" Natsu cried with a shit eating grin. Lucy deadpanned. "He's a little _too_ excited about this."

"What's the next part of the plan?" Erza wondered. Ichiya responded by pointing upwards. Lucy and Erza looked up, finding only the ceiling as Ichiya finished. "Then, we'll give them a one-way ticket to oblivion!" He took a low bow and added, "Courtesy of Christina, the soul and pride of the Blue Pegasus Guild."

Lyon's eyes were wide with shock, and Sherry gave Ichiya a disbelieving stare. "I've heard about the Magic Bomber, but I assumed it was just a myth!"

Lucy stared at Ichiya. "Woah, isn't that a little crazy?! There's only six of them!"

"You mean seven if you count this Ghost dude," Gray reminded her. Lucy wilted. "Why me…?"

"That's the type of enemy we face," Jura roared. Lucy jumped. "Sir yes sir!"

A dark look crossed over Jura's face as he addressed them all. "Remember, under no circumstances should you engage the enemy in solo combat. Our best bet is to separate and devote two wizards for each fight." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This is a total nightmare!" Lucy cried in fear. "I can't take the pressure!" Wendy squeaked. Carla put her hands on her hips and looked up at them. "Would you two stop acting like children?!"

Natsu rammed his hands together, fire exploding from the action. "Let's go! I'm all fired up!" In typical Natsu fashion, he destroyed the ornate doors that led into the mansion and ran faster than scientifically possible with his signature grin. "I'M GONNA KILL ME SOME GHOST'S!" Natsu roared as he sped away.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Lucy yelled after him. "Always acting without a thought in his head," Erza sighed.

"Some days I wonder about his mental health," Lucy deadpanned. Gray raised an eyebrow at the dust cloud Natsu had created. "What do you guys wanna bet that he didn't even hear the plan?"

Happy raised a paw into the air, a look of smug knowing on his face. "I'll bet five fish on it!"

Rem watched where Natsu had disappeared off into the distance. "Overkill much?"

"Yeah, no kidding," Eve sweatdropped.

"Just great. _We're_ gonna have to fix it," Hibiki deadpanned.

Erza ignored this and turned to the assembled party. "Enough gawking. Move." Erza then started to run after the flame brain, causing Gray to sigh. "Guess we're playing catch up with that dork," He muttered. Comical tears poured Lucy's face. "Do we _have_ to?"

"Quit crying," Gray yelled to her as he of them took off after Erza. Lucy groaned and followed after her Guild mates.

Lyon smiled as he watched them go. "Their energy is just as infectious as I remember." He turned to face Sherry. "Ready?" He asked her, taking a step forward after Fairy Tail.

Slightly behind him, Sherry grinned. "Yeah!"

"Wait!" Jura called, after them. "Stay together!"

"So we're going after Ghost?" Eve asked Rem and Hibiki.

Rem deadpanned as he ran. "No way in hell."

Hibiki smiled to himself as he fought to keep up with his Guild mates. "Don't forget, we're hunting demons and angels too."

Wendy trembled as she watched them all go. "Pull yourself together child!" Carla quipped at her.

"Have no fear," Happy said, "'Cause the cat-mander's here!"

Carla grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her along. "You'll be the death of me!" The white cat complained. "Wait Carla!" Wendy cried.

Happy wilted as he watched them go. "WAIT FOR ME!" He cried, using his Aera magic to fly after them in a panic. "YOU NEED A MAN TO PROTECT YOU!"

Jura watched them all go and sighed to himself. "Men~" Ichiya walked up next to the Wizard Saint, who turned to look at the troll. "In any case, the mission is now underway," Jura said. "We should join the others quickly."

Ichiya struck a pose, and those goddamn sparkles returned. "Know you're roll, shiny dome," Ichiya said. "I've heard through the grape vine that you're one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Would this statement be true?"

"Indeed I am," Jura replied. Ichiya struck another pose, and the sparkles dimmed slightly. "It's a pleasure to fight alongside someone as skilled as Master Makarov."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jura told the troll modestly. "Though I am honored to bear the title, the Magic Council gives it to anyone they deem worthy." He shrugs. "Comparing me to Makarov is like comparing the heavens to the earth." He gave Ichiya a stern look. "I'm sure you can guess which applies to me."

"I see," Ichiya said thoughtfully. "That might be the best news I've heard all day." The troll smirked and popped a cork off a skinny vial, a puff of smoke escaping. Jura blinked in surprise at Ichiya's actions. "If you were as powerful as that old fossil, it would make my job far more difficult."

A dark aura settled around Jura, and he spun around in surprise. "What is that smell?!" He cried, then hunched over in pain. He dropped his staff to the ground as he fell to his knees, coughing madly.

"This particular parfume causes an opponent to lose the will to fight," Ichiya said darkly, immune to the magic he had set against Jura.

"Ichiya," the Wizard Saint choked out, "What have… you _done_ …?"

" _Piri – piri_ ," Ichiya said and uncorked another vial, a cloud of bright red smoke escaping from the open vial. Jura screamed in pain as the red smoke arced around him. "That's more like it," Ichiya smirked. "Drown in relentless pain and torment. Are you enjoying my little fragrance?"

Jura fell backwards, his body twitching, unable to cope from the vast amounts of pain the troll's cursed concoction had gave him.

Ichiya frowned, his voice growing higher in pitch as he said, "Oops, that's not right; I meant parfuuume!"

Ichiya disappeared in a cloud of dust, replaced by two small light blue creatures that bobbed in the air. "We're back to normal!" One cried.

"Uck, that midget's head was filled with perverted stuff," The other complained. "Don't remind me brother," The first said with a shudder. "Who knew that he'd be so _gross_?"

Jura fought to stand, but as weakened as he was by Ichiy- no, _Gemini's_ parfume, it was a battle in its own to even muster the strength.

"No complaining," A luscious voice told them. "You're not done yet."

" _Piri – piri_ ," Gemini said. Jura looked up, still struggling to stand and recoiled at who he saw. "No… not you! Why are you here?!"

Angel gave him a flirt-filled, highly smug smile. "Ah, isn't it obvious?" She spread her arms wide. "You've been duped, darling!" She placed a finger precariously on her mouth, adding, "We copied your little friend – from his magic down to every little thought in his perverted mind."

"Now we know your plan," One of the twins said. "You can't hide anything from us!" The other one chirped.

"No…" Jura stared at her in horror as the weight of her words hit him like a train wreck.

"Yes," Angel said with a wink. "Two down and only ten to go!"

Somewhere in Bob's Mansion, the real Ichiya was leaning against the men's bathroom wall, out cold.

" _Piri – piri_ ," Gemini said as they hovered together in the air. Jura groaned as he fought to stand, but to no avail.

Angel laughed at his efforts. "Let this be a lesson to you, children of Light…" A dark look crossed over her face as she continued, "...there's no stopping the Oracion Seis."

* * *

 **Λ ∂єmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

Natsu grinned as he ran, still ahead of everyone. He blinked as he saw the Worthwood Sea. "There it is!" He cried.

"Wait up, numbskull!" Gray yelled to the right of the Dragon Slayer. "Yeah, in your dreams," Natsu told his rival. "That's an order!" Erza yelled to him, fighting to keep up underneath her armor. "You can't rush into this one alone!"

"What's the matter?" Natsu jeered to the red head. "Afraid I might actually show you up this time?"

"Say what?!" Erza cried. "STOP MOVING YOUR FEET RIGHT NOW!"

"Please don't kill me; _I was just kidding_!" Natsu cried, and he ran right off the edge of the cliff. Gravity took a moment to take hold as Natsu's brain fought to process the situation he was in.

Natsu fell, only a twinkle from his landing spot to indicate where he was. Gray looked over the edge cautiously. "Well, he stopped moving his feet."

"If he's not dead, I'll kill him," Erza growled as she looked off the cliff edge to where Natsu had landed.

"I see he hasn't changed at all," Sherry commented as she looked off the cliff edge with a slightly concerned look on her face. Lyon sighed, a smile tugging at his mouth as he looked down at where Natsu had disappeared. "To think, I once crossed fists with that fool." Sherry turned towards her Guild mate as he continued, "Kinda embarrassing now…"

"It's another form… of love," Sherry told Lyon, a heart floating off her hand. Gray sweatdropped. "Yeah, not quite."

"I can't believe those jerks ran off and left me to fend for myself!" Lucy complained as she ran at a slow yet steady pace. "Whatever happened to ladies first, huh?!"

"A gem like you should be treated with care," Hibiki said as he appeared beside her, running at the same pace. "What can we do to make you smile dear?" Eve asked. "Stay at my side; that's an order," Rem told her.

"CREEPY!" Was all Lucy could say as she fought to process the insane amount of sparkles that had appeared around them.

"Quit lollygagging Wendy; hurry up!" Carla told her companion. "I'm trying Carla!" Wendy told her friend as the two of them ran. In the background, Happy cried, "Happy the dangerous can help!"

 **X – X – X – X**

"Ugh, my head's killing me," Natsu complained. The sun had gave way to shade, created by the trees that loomed overhead. "What's with this forest? It sure has a funky smell to it."

"Something's not right here," Erza commented as she ran. "No kidding," Gray told her. "It's like the deeper we go into it, the spookier it gets."

"Keep your guard up, understand?" Lyon said to Sherry. "Yeah," She responded.

"You finally caught up!" Natsu said to them all as he ran, somehow in front of them all. "You're one sturdy freak, you know that?" Gray deadpanned to the Dragon Slayer. A large shadow crossed over them, and Natsu stopped running to look up. "Woah," He said as Gray slowed down, looking up and not ahead of him, creating an impending collision with Natsu.

"So we're pulling cheap shots now are we?!" Natsu roared at his rival. "If I wanted a piece of you I'd take you head-on!" Gray retorted. Erza divided them quickly and without much effort. "Focus!"

"Lyon…" Sherry whispered as she too, gazed upward. "I see it," The Mage responded. Above their heads was a large hovering airship in the shape of a Pegasus.

"Blue Pegasus's Magic Bomber," Erza breathed. "Christina."

"I want one!" Natsu declared. "It definitely lives up to the hype," Gray commented.

Lucy gazed at Christina as well, and Wendy slowed down to take in the magnificent sight. "That's so cool," Lucy said. "Horses can fly too?" Happy pondered. "Please refrain from opening your mouth again," Carla told the blue tomcat.

"Alright, let's split up and search for their temporary base," Erza said. "I'm flyin' the bomber thing!" Natsu declared. "Not happening!" Gray retorted.

Suddenly, a part of the floating airship exploded, and Lucy gasped. "What's wrong with Christina!?" Hibiki exclaimed.

Two more explosions echoed off the airship, which started to fall into the Woodworth Sea.

Happy and Carla both stared in shock, and all Wendy could say was a frightful, "Oh no…"

Christina crashed into the Sea, causing a huge explosion that reached the Coalition, even on their safe haven up top the cliff they were all standing on.

"This doesn't bode well," Lyon said as he watched the flames increase.

Natsu sniffed the air, and he fell into a fighting stance. "Gray," He warned. "I know," The Ice Mage replied darkly. "We've got company." Without turning to the others he called out, "Everyone stay frosty!"

Lucy fell into a stance, as did many of the others as they fought to prepare themselves for what – or who – would come.

"I can't do this!" Wendy squeaked as she hid behind a large rock. "Don't hide!" Carla exclaimed.

"It's them," Lucy said to herself as she glowered at the Oracion Seis, who had appeared from behind the explosion's smoke.

"Lowly maggots, swarming together," Brain said in distaste as he looked at the Coalition.

Angel gave them a flirty wink. "I'm afraid short stuff isn't going to be able to make it to the party." Floating on either side of her, Gemini added, "And neither is that bald Wizard Saint." One said. "We took them down!" The other chirped.

"You defeated –" Lyon started in shock. "Impossible," Hibiki said.

Cobra grinned. "There's terror in their voices. I can hear it."

"The quicker we wrap this up, the better," Racer said impatiently. He aimed a finger at the four Guilds. "I'll run you over so fast, it'll make your heads spin."

"Money determines strength in this world," Hoteye stated. "If you save but a penny today, it will become a vast fortune in the future. Furthermore –"

"Enough with the preaching, Hoteye," Racer and Cobra complained.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Is it sad that I'm _terrified_ of the snoring guy?"

Erza eyed them all with a hard gaze. "I have to admit, I didn't expect you all to show yourselves."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Ready?" Gray nodded. "You bet."

Cobra smirked. "Heh. Want an invitation?"

"You being here is enough for us!" Natsu and Gray roared as they charged the Dark Guild.

"Take them," Brain said. "Yes sir," Racer said and disappeared in a flicker of light. He appeared in random places until finally ending above Gray and Natsu, landing a perfectly timed kick that sent them both sprawling.

"Natsu!" Two Lucy's cried. "Gray!" Confused, they both turned to each other until one of them grabbed her Celestial Whip and started attacking the other. "Surprise!" Gemini chirped. "Why am I whipping myself? What is going on?!" The real Lucy cried. Angel watched her Spirit and gave a small, malicious chuckle.

Running towards the enemy, Lyon cried, "Sherry!" On the opposite side of him, his Guild mate nodded. "Right!"

"Hm." Hoteye opened his eyes at the two Lamia Scale members, the blue green orbs suddenly glowing a bright yellow. "I see you~! Oh yeah!"

The ground beneath Lyon and Sherry suddenly seemed to melt and drag them down with it.

"Forget love!" Hoteye exclaimed as another wave of magic exploded and continued to trap Sherry and Lyon. "Money will last you forever!" The ground that had once been solid and completely compliant with the normal laws of nature suddenly shifted into a spiral, with Sherry on the top and Lyon sinking fast.

Lyon looked at the substance trapping him with disgust. "What is this stuff? Quicksand!?" Above him, Sherry decided this was the perfect time to vent. "How dare he say money is more important than love?!" Looking down at Lyon, who by now was up to his face in the stuff, Sherry cried, "Take my hand, love!"

Running towards the enemy in a perfect triangle, Hibiki called out to his Guild mates. "You guys go ahead, I'll take care of Angel."

"Hey, no dibs!" Eve complained. "What do you mean by _take care_?" Rem growled. Before the Trimence were even close enough to reach their destination, Racer took Rem down.

"Rem!" Eve cried, still running but shifting his head to look at his fallen companion. Before the Mage could do anything, Racer put Eve out of commission as well, and Hibiki stopped running to turn back towards his Guild mates. "Eve, Rem! You okay?"

Before he could realize it, Racer placed a well-aimed kick at Hibiki as well, knocking the Mage flat on his back. _How…?_ Hibiki thought. _He's so fast, I didn't even see him…_

Racer snorted at the fallen bodies of the Trimence. "You better be fast, or you'll be eating my dust!"

"Re-Quip!" Erza roared as she changed into her Heavenly Angel's armor. "That's pretty impressive," Cobra smirked.

"Dance, my swords!" Erza cried. "HERESY!" Swords materialized in front of her, and shot towards Cobra, who easily dodged the attack.

Seeing him unharmed, Erza could only wonder. "No… he dodged them all! Can he somehow read my attacks?"

Racer appeared behind her, and sooner than she could react, Racer kicked her down towards the earth.

Natsu dragged himself to his feet, looking at the snoring Midnight with disdain. "Seriously? STOP SLEEPING ALREADY AND PUT UP YOUR STUPID FISTS!"

"Re-quip!" Erza cried, having regained her impossible altitude in the air. "Wild Armor!"

She spun at Racer with unnatural speed, slicing at him with her twin swords. "Yeah, that's more like it!" Racer cried as he continued to dodge Erza's relentless attacks. "I like fast women."

Cobra grinned. "It's no use –" Appearing behind her, he added, "I can hear your next move, Tatania!" He aimed a kick at her side, forcing Erza into an unnatural angle. "You might as well give up now!"

 _He is reading me,_ Erza thought, _but how?!_

"You look confused," Cobra said as Erza landed on her feet. "Having trouble figuring it out?" He smirked. "I told you, I hear _everything_!"

Natsu rammed his fists together. "Wakey - WAKEY!" He roared at Midnight, sending a jet of flame at the still snoring Mage. When the dust cleared, Natsu blinked in astonished surprise as Midnight was completely untouched. "What? But he should be barbecued right now!"

Racer flickered into being behind the Dragon Slayer. "Careful," The Speed Mage warned. He kicked Natsu in the stomach, saying, "If you wake him up-" a punch to the jaw, "It's going to be-" repeated blows all over the Dragon Slayer, " _your nightmare_!"

Natsu fell, defeated. Seeing this, Gray formed a Magic Circle. "Ice Make: Lance!" Before he could cast his magic, however, Gemini appeared beside him, taking on Gray's form and sending the real Ice Mage's magic right back at him. "Ditto!"

Somehow out of Hoteye's trap, Lyon cast his own magic. "Ice Make: Eagle!" Beside him, Sherry cried, "Marionette Attack: Mud Doll!" Eagles made of ice sprang from Lyon's Magic Circle, and the mud in front of Sherry rose to create an oozing face.

"Money always triumph's over all!" Hoteye declared as a Magic Circle appeared before him, and a wave of earth crashed towards Sherry and Lyon, who were unable to get out of the way. "Oh yeah!"

Brain watched the fight impassively, smirking when Lyon and Sherry were taken down. He turned towards Cobra, watching Erza fight with agile grace and determination.

"I see," The leader of the Oracion Seis said. "So _this_ is the famed Erza Scarlet."

Erza sent blow after blow at Cobra, who continued to dodge until he caught the hilts of her swords, locking Erza in place as she tried to get away from his grip and continue the path of her blow.

"I can hear it all, you know," Cobra grinned savagely. "Like a symphony!" He leaned in close to the opposing Mage, adding, "Your muscles contracting, every breath that you take, and even your _thoughts._ "

Images flashed before Cobra's eyes; of a young Erza trapped inside a ruined place, discovering her magic and leading the slaves of the R-system to freedom…

Cobra froze and jumped away from Erza, eyes wide in shock as he tried to process what he had seen. "You were there too…?!"

He's wide open, Erza realized and dove for the attack, only to be stopped by Hoteye's Earth magic.

"Pick up the pace, Cobra!" Racer called to his Guild mate once he sent Erza flying.

"Cubellios!" Cobra roared, and his big-ass purple snake defied gravity (so many things concerning Wizards do) and said snake arced towards Erza, biting her in the arm. Erza screamed in pain as the venom entered her veins and Cubellios defied logic by increasing its size and sending Erza high up into the air, and then it dropped her onto the ground by Cobra.

"You may be fast, but that won't save you from Cubellios' poison," Cobra told her as his snake coiled down beside him. "Enjoy writhing in agony 'till death claims you."

Looking at the fallen members of the once-mighty Coalition, Brain scoffed. "How pathetic. Prepare for oblivion's embrace." He aimed his skull-adorned mask at them all, a Magic Circle appearing as he continued. Waves of green energy snaked up from the ground beside the fallen Light Guild members, and Sherry looked at the magic weaving around her in fright. "What is this magic? It feels so dark…!"

Hibiki fought, his face contorting in grimaces. "I can't move anymore…"

"Me neither," Rem winced.

"Dark Thunder!" Brain cried, his staff raised above his head as his magic reacted, ready to strike when he froze, seeing a small blue haired girl, still hiding behind the same rock for the first time. Wendy froze, realizing he had seen her, and she whimpered.

Brain's Magic Circle died, and his Guild turned towards him impatiently. "What's the matter Brain?" Racer asked. "You gonna cast that thing or what?" Cobra demanded.

Brain continued to stare at the girl, completely astonished. "Wendy…"

The little girl looked up, realizing her name was called and hesitantly squeaked, "Uh… yeah?"

* * *

 **Λ ∂єmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

Deep in the heart of the Worthwood Sea, a man stood underneath a tree. He bent down and placed his hand underneath an exposed root, retrieving a fist-sized, bright red Lacrima.

With a sigh, he took off his mask, revealing the features of a very pale but otherwise normal man.

But then his left eye shifted, the brown iris glowing red, and the whites turning black. "Activate: Communications Lacrima. Password is 'Disposition.' Contact the Master."

The Lacrima glowed, and a screen appeared above it. The face that appeared was none other than Grimoire Heart's most well known; Ultear.

The Time Arc Mage smirked at the man. "Confused, Ghost?"

Seventh Ghost nodded. "I fail to see how letting the Oracion Seis obtain Nirvana is a good thing for us, Ultear."

Ultear laughed. "I have no intention of allowing that puny Guild to get their hands on such powerful magic for long." She fixed a dark, serious look on him. "That is why I have come up with a plan."

Ghost blinked. "Does Master Hades know of the plan?"

Ultear smirked, and Ghost sighed. "Very well. Please continue."

She gave him a smug grin. "I need more information on the Light Guilds if our Master's plan to awaken Zeref will prosper. That is why you will go with the Coalition when it destroys Nirvana and the Oracion Seis."

"…there is no fucking way I am doing that."

Ultear lost her smirk. "You _will_. I expect you to find useful information on each Guild, or the people you walk by every day will seem more appealing by the second."

Ghost gritted his teeth. "I cannot step foot into that Guild. You _know_ why."

Ultear shrugged. "I'm sure you can find your way around it." She curled a lock of hair with one finger and added, "Make sure none of them die, either. I want to watch them suffer on my own terms."

Ghost dipped his head at her and ran a finger along the Lacrima, ending the transmission.

"…join them, huh?"

His eyes flashed dangerously as he turned to see a large airship falling from the sky.

"I guess I'll be avenging you sooner than I thought…"

In the large ash of the explosion, he withdrew a small picture of a smiling little girl with white hair, beaming at the camera.

"…Lisanna."

* * *

 _So there you have it; the first chapter of my official remake of ℳσηstər ʇhαʇ ї αɯ. Note that I will be updating ONCE A MONTH. The day and time will be totally random, but rest assured you will have a chapter by January._

 _I NEED A BETA WHO UNDERSTANDS THE TOKYO GHOUL AND FAIRY TAIL UNIVERSE, AND WILL NOT SPOIL_ ANYTHING _IN THE REVIEWS OR USE MY IDEAS IN THEIR OWN STORY._

 _[I trust you guys, I really do, but there is only so much trust you can have in the internet.]_

 _A/N's will be at the bottom of each story. Time/scene skip explanations will be at the bottom from now on, though the glossary and disclaimer will remain at the top._


	2. Chapter 4

**Glossary -**

Take Over: Hidden Soul.

Rinkaku/Kagune : Morir

Kakugan : Aliviar

Kakuhou : Matanza

* * *

 _I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Fairy Tail, or any characters._

 _I also don't own the cover art._

 _I do, however, own the plot that is **Λ ∂єmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**_

* * *

 **Word count:** 8,456

* * *

"I don't believe this," Hibiki winced as he fought to stand.

"They're waaay stronger than we thought," Gray muttered, laying on the rough ground, eyes twitching as he fought to move.

Racer turned to his Guild Leader, hiding a cheerful smirk. "Well? You gonna cast the spell or what, Brain?"

"Do ya know her?" Cobra asked, eyebrow raised at his Guild Master, who was eyeing the young little girl - who was hiding behind a pretty big rock - somewhat creepily.

Brain ignored them. "No doubt about it… that's _Wendy_."

The poor little girl had tears in her eyes as she hid behind the fucking huge rock.

Brain's eyes turned a whole new shade of creepy. "The Maiden of the Sky."

Gray frowned as he eyed the opposing Guild, having pushed himself upright slightly. "…maiden of the sky? What?"

"Wendy," Hibiki whispered in fear.

"What does that mean?!" the girl cried, sinking to her knees and holding her head in her hands.

Happy blinked and looked up at her. "I was gonna ask you."

Brain smirked. "To think we just stumbled upon her here. We've made quite a find, my friends." He raised his staff above his head and aimed it at the Cait Shelter member. "GRAB HER!"

A magic circle appeared in front of his staff, and a green ooze – much like the magic waves that had surrounded the Coalition before – shot out of the circle, forming into a hand-like shape, which arced around the rock Wendy had used as cover and grabbed her, shocking Happy and Carla.

Wendy screamed as the hand shot back to Brain. Carla ran after the girl, as did Happy, who wielded a wooden club.

"Help me!" Wendy cried.

"I will as soon as I catch up!" Happy huffed as he ran, weapon in hand.

"Striking while we're still down? That isn't fair!" Natsu cried, having recovered from Racer's previous assault but not yet ready to stand.

Hoteye summoned a magic circle. "Money is all things fun and warm! Oh yeah!"

The ground beneath the Coalition shifted, and they were all flung into the air.

Wendy screamed as she was sucked back by Brain's spell. "Grab my paw!" Carla cried, extending hers. Wendy grabbed hold… onto a surprised blue tomcat.

"YOU GRABBED THE WRONG CAT!" Carla screeched, and before Wendy could correct her error, she and the unlucky member of Fairy Tail were sucked into Brain's staff.

"Happy!" Natsu cried.

"I have no use for the rest of them," Brain said as his staff glowed again. "Be gone!"

Rays of green magic shot out of Brain's newest magic circle, each one aiming towards the Coalition.

Hibiki pushed Lucy out of the way, using his body as a shield. Rem swooped next to them, acting as a decoy to the magic.

Lyon picked up Sherry bridal-style and dove out of the way. "I got you," He reassured.

Sherry beamed at him. "Yes. Hold me in your loving arms!"

Mere inches from hitting them all, the spell Brain cast was stopped by a mere voice.

"IRON ROCK WALL!"

The ground Hoteye had shifted came together as a type of roof, shielding them all from the attack.

Jura let out a sigh of relief. "Just in the nick of time."

"That was awesome!" Sherry cried. Gray laughed, utterly amazed and happy he was still alive.

"You're the best wizard ever!" Eve exclaimed.

"I'll second that," Hibiki agreed as he got up off of Lucy. "We all owe you one."

"Yeah," Lucy said. "We were almost goners. Thanks."

Natsu stood to his feet. "No one hurts a member of Fairy Tail, or one of our comrades." Turning to the others, he added, "Let's take 'em down!"

He looked towards where the Oracion Seis had been previously, but all that was there was merely blank space.

"…eh?"

"They're probably long gone by now," Gray sighed.

Carla bit her lip. "Oh Wendy…"

Rem stood to his feet and gritted his teeth. "They wiped the floor with us."

Eve nodded. "They're a whole lot stronger than we are. We never stood a chance."

"The Oracion Seis. What unbelievable power," Lyon muttered.

"Their magic is much stronger than the rumors suggested," Eve reminded them all. "And there are only si- uhhh… Seven?"

No one paid any attention to the man's internal dilemma, too concerned with the fact that they barely got out of the fight alive.

"Just look at what they did to Christina," Sherry whispered, gazing at the wreck of Blue Pegasus's beloved Airship.

"According to Angel, the women who peers into minds, they know everything about our mission. We were lucky no lives were lost," Jura said with a heavy sigh.

Lucy blinked. "Wait a sec- what about all the people inside?!"

"Don't worry about that," Hibiki said. Lucy turned to see the Trimence. "Christina is equipped with a remote control function, so there's no need for a crew or a captain."

Rem sighed. "We were going to climb aboard when we found their base, but as you can see we never made it that far."

Lucy exhaled a relieved sigh. "Well that's a relief."

Lyon walked up to Jura. "Glad to see you made it out unscathed," the Ice Mage said in relief. Jura shook his head. "Not quite; I barely made it out of there alive."

Lyon lost his relieved look. "You're wounded?"

Jura looked to be holding back a shudder. "Their power terrifies me." He looked up and indicated a certain orange haired troll who, though his suit was ruined, had his sparkles glittering around him as always. "I hate to admit it, but if it weren't for Sir Ichiya's pain killing parfume, I'd be in utter agony right now."

Ichiya – the real Ichiya – struck a pose. "Cowards, the Oracion Seis! Instead of running away, they should be fighting us!" A triumphant look appeared on his face. "This means we win by default!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS, YOU WEIRDO!" Gray roared.

"Look pal, we may be battered, but we are not beaten," Ichiya said with a deadpan at the Ice Mage. He retrieved a vial out of his pocket, adding, "Here, take a whiff! And let my pain killer parfume ease your discomfort!"

He uncorked the vial, and a light green mist eased out, floating around everyone as they inhaled the scent.

"Wow… what a lovely smell," Sherry said.

"Huh, it really works. My pain is just… fading away," Lucy said in surprise. She blanched and added, "If only he could cast the spell without all the bizarre posing."

"Men~" Ichiya intoned.

"Go chief!" Hibiki cheered.

" _Go chief!_ " Eve and Rem copied.

"They called him something different again…" Lucy complained.

"I bet they're doing it just to annoy us," Gray growled.

"How dare those punks run off with Wendy and Happy?!" Natsu roared. "This sucks!" He took off in a sprint towards the Worthwood Sea. "I gotta go find 'em!"

Lucy deadpanned. "And where do you think _you're_ going?!"

Natsu made no move to reply, but he was suddenly stopped as someone grabbed his scarf, choking the Dragon Slayer and forcing him backwards.

"You mustn't be reckless," Carla told him as she hovered on wings very similar to Happy's. "So sit down and let us all think this through."

Gray frowned. "Those wings…"

"You can fly?" Sherry exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" Eve cried.

Carla turned in the air to face them all. "You've never seen Aera Magic before?" Mentally berating herself for the stupid question, she added, "Well in that case, it makes sense you'd find something like this surprising."

"You're trying to copy Happy, aren't you?" Natsu accused.

A tic mark appeared on Carla's forehead. "As if! Dimwit…"

"Now now, we can have two flying cats," Lucy reasoned.

"While I am concerned about Wendy and that tomcat, this is no room for reckless behavior," Carla scolded, sending a glare in Natsu's direction. "The Oracion Seis knows our plan, and we have no choice but to come up with a new strategy."

"On this we agree, Lady Carla," Jura said. "The enemy is far stronger than we anticipated."

"Men~" Ichiya said in a husky tone.

Carla nodded. "But first…"

* * *

 **Λ dєmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

Seventh Ghost sighed and placed the Lacrima in his pocket. No point putting it back in its hiding spot now; not if Ultear was giving him a new directive.

 _Fairy Tail…_ Ghost smirked to himself at the thought of that Guild. The very name invoked rage inside his soul. The minute the ruse was over, he was going to make them _pay._

 _"Ey,_ _'neki… promise me you'll never hurt a Fairie."_

Ghost frowned and shook his head, trying to force the memory away. After a few moments it faded, and he looked towards the remains of Christina. Sighing, Ghost put his mask back on and ignored the faint screams of someone being sucked inside Brain's holding spell. Ghost turned away from the Magic Bomber's remains and hesitated. Obey Ultear, or keep his promise? With a smirk, he reached into a hidden pocket on his cloak and retrieved a small vial.

No reason he couldn't do both.

 _"…I promise."_

* * *

 **Λ dєmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

Erza twitched in pain as a purple stain shone and shimmered inside of her arm; Cubellios's poison.

"A-are you okay?" Lucy asked, hand stretched to comfort her Guild mate, yet she withheld it, not wanting to incur the wrath of the famed Tatania… or make anything worse.

Erza gritted her teeth, pain a very present thought in her mind as she clutched her wound. "Gah!" She cried as a fresh wave of pain became apparent.

Lucy bit her lip as she watched her teammate suffer. "I'm no doctor, but Cobra's snake's poison seems to be spreading."

"Mister Ichiya…!" Eve called.

The troll's sparkles shimmered triumphantly. "I got this guys," He said and struck a pose. "What you need, my honey… is an upgraded pain killing parfume!"

Ichiya uncorked the vial and sent the magic spiraling around them all, yet Erza screamed as it swirled around her, the purple stain increasing before their very eyes.

"You're making it worse!" Lucy cried.

"Stop your magic!" Gray ordered.

"…oops," Ichiya mumbled as he put the cork back on the now empty vial, a sheepish look on his face.

"Erza… hang in there," Natsu told her.

Lucy whimpered. "What do we do…?"

"I'm sorry, Lucy…"

The Celestial Mage turned to her Guild mate as Erza continued, "…but I need your belt!"

Before Lucy had time to argue, Erza had confiscated said article that had previously been holding Lucy's mini-skirt up… and her skirt fell, revealing a quite expensive looking pair of panties.

Eve, Rem and Hibiki had hearts in their eyes as they gazed upon such a lacy article.

"LOOK AWAY!" Lucy roared, and she dropped kicked the Trimence, fighting to keep her skirt up with one hand as she pummeled them with the other.

Erza wrapped the belt around her arm, right above Cubellios's mark in an attempt to seemingly keep the poison from spreading.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Lucy asked as Erza tightened the belt with her teeth.

Erza winced. "It's harsh, but it's the only way I can keep fighting." Using one hand, she tore a strip of cloth off her Wild Armor and placed it in her mouth. Then she grabbed one of her twin swords and threw it onto the ground, its blade sinking into the earth.

"Somebody cut it off," She growled, holding up her poisoned arm.

Everyone stared at Erza in shock; Ichiya looked like he was going to pass out.

"At least give us time to find an antidote!" Gray pleaded.

"I don't… have time," Erza grimaced as she fought back the pain.

"Very well." Lyon retrieved the sword from the dirt and held it aloft. "I will do it."

Behind him, Sherry gushed. "How kind of you…"

"Put down the sword!" Gray ordered, stepping in front of his childhood rival.

"Do it!" Erza insisted, her words slightly muffled through the cloth.

"DON'T!" Gray begged.

"Um, Lyon, are you seriously gonna do it?" Lucy squeaked.

Lyon shifted the weapon to hold it in a menacing manner. "We can't lose one of our strongest."

"Yeah, but…"

"Oh come on," Sherry complained. "I can't believe we got stuck with you wimpy Fairies." She placed her hands on her hips. "Your friend's gonna die if we don't do something about it."

"You mean _your_ friends' gonna die if he doesn't put down that sword!" Lucy growled.

"Why is that?" Sherry wondered. "It's just his way of showing love."

"Hurry up and cut it off!" Erza begged. "Before it spreads to the rest of my body!"

Lyon raised the sword high above his head, gazing at Erza with cold, impassive eyes.

"Put. The sword. _Down_." Gray growled.

"Don't do it!" Hibiki pleaded. "You wanna be known as the guy who maims Erza?!"

"You don't have to do this!" Eve begged. "We can find a cure-"

Jura stopped him. "You have no right to interfere with her wishes."

"Ready…," Lyon roared, and brought his sword down, the blade impacting on ice as Gray stopped the blow from connecting.

"Her arm is more important to you than her life?!" Lyon exclaimed. "Where are your priorities?"

"This'll affect her for the rest of her life, so we can't jump the gun," Gray reasoned. "There's gotta be another way we can save her."

"You're just as spineless as ever," Lyon hissed.

"And you're just as shady as ever," Gray retorted.

Erza let out a cry of pain, and then passed out, going limp.

Natsu's eyes went wide. "Erza!"

"Oh no!" Lucy cried, and she ran to her friend.

"This is bad guys," Eve whimpered. "We gotta find a way to keep the venom from spreading!"

"We need Wendy. She can save your friend," Carla said. Everyone turned to the white cat, surprised by her bold claim.

"This is no time for us to be bickering amongst ourselves," Carla continued. "We need to work together to figure out a way to rescue Wendy… and I suppose that tomcat too."

Eve blinked. "Wait a minute… you're saying that little girl has some kind of anti-venom magic?!"

Rem stared at Carla. "Amazing," He whispered.

"Not just anti-venom," Carla said smugly. "She can cure fevers, relieve pain _and_ heal wounds."

Ichiya wilted. "Excuse me, but I find my place in the group is being threatened and that is rather unsettling…"

Sherry scoffed. "That's crazy; everyone knows healing spells are Lost Magic. There's no way the kid could use them."

Lucy blinked in realization. "Does Wendy's magic have anything to do with that whole 'Maiden-in-the-Sky' thing?"

Carla nodded. "Yes it does. You see, that little girl is the Sky Dragon Slayer. She is Wendy the Sky Dragon."

Everyone gasped in astonishment, but it was Natsu who halted the noise. "She's a Dragon Slayer too?!"

"I can give you all the details later, but to be honest, there's really not a whole lot you need to know," Carla told them. "Wendy is the only Wizard capable of saving your friend; we need her right now."

A determined gleam settled in everyone's eyes.

"Then there's only one thing we have to do," Hibiki stated.

"We have to rescue Wendy!" Eve cried.

"We'll do it for Erza's sake," Gray said.

"And Happy's too," Lucy added.

"Okay," Natsu roared and threw a fist into the air. "ARE YOU WITH ME!?"

"YEAH!" Everyone cried, throwing their fists into the air as well.

* * *

 **Λ dєmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

Seventh Ghost watched the Coalition, an amused twinkle in his cold brown eyes. _So the naive humans are going to rescue the Maiden…_ He turned from his hidden perch and landed on the ground with hardly a sound. He held a vial in one hand, and he uncorked it, revealing nothing inside.

Ghost bit down onto his hand, and blood trickled out of the wound. He directed the flow to land in the vial, and as it slowly filled, he began his walk to the Oracion Seis's temporary base.

 _Now all I have to do is find Cubellios,_ he thought as he ducked and weaved soundlessly through the Sea of trees, avoiding any confrontation with the Coalition.

It wasn't time yet to reveal himself to them. But when he did, Ghost was certain it would be with a magnificent bang.

* * *

 **Λ dєmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

Released from Brain's holding spell, Wendy and Happy were flung to the cave floor.

Brain smirked down at them, and Happy jumped to his feet. "Hey, you don't need to be so rough! She's just a little girl, ya know!"

Wendy gave the blue cat a small smile. "Happy…"

Brain reached down and picked the cat up by his face, and Happy squirmed to get away.

"Let him go!" Wendy cried.

Brain huffed and threw Happy to the floor, where the poor cat bounced on his face and skidded to a halt, his eyes spinning.

Wendy ran over to her accidental companion. "You're not hurt too badly, are you?"

Happy fought to stand and gave her a pained reassuring smile. "Don't… worry about me, Wendy. I'm gonna try to figure a way… out of here."

Wendy reached out and brought Happy into a hug, and she buried her face in his fur. "Thank you," She whispered to him.

Watching this was none other than the full Oracion Seis, who were lounging around.

"What's the big deal?" Racer asked impatiently. "I don't get why this girl is so important."

Cobra raised an eyebrow, Cubellios at his side. "Does she have something to do with Nirvana?"

Angel snorted and folded her arms. "She doesn't seem all that special to me."

Hoteye beamed from his seat. "Is she worth money? You're gonna sell her to the highest bidder, right? Oh yeah!"

Cobra deadpanned at his Guild mate. "You do realize that money isn't the answer to everything, right?"

Hoteye nodded. "I know it is because money can buy anything! Even love!"

Cobra dragged a hand down his face in exasperation. "Gimme a break."

Brain turned towards his Guild and smirked. "She uses a type called Sky Magic. It gives her the ability to heal others."

Racer jumped to his feet. "How is that even possible?!"

"Isn't it a Lost Magic?" Angel wondered.

Cobra eyed Wendy with newfound interest. "Sky Magic… one of the many practices lost long ago…"

Hoteye ignored Midnight's snoring. "Oh yeah… I can practically _smell_ the money."

Cobra scoffed. "What good is a healer to us?" Then he started to get the bigger picture. "Wait… you don't mean...!"

Brain ignored this and raised his arms above his head. "She is the key. With her power, we shall revive him!"

"Who are you talking about?!" Happy demanded.

"A talking cat. That's new."

Everyone turned to see a man stride through the cave opening, the number seven on his mask almost glowing in the candlelight.

The Oracion Seis made way for him, and Cobra edged away from the man, looking like he was holding back a shudder.

" _Now_ he shows up," Racer muttered.

"You always show up just for the money! Oh yeah!" Hoteye exclaimed.

Angel gave Ghost a flirty wink, but he ignored her and walked over to Brain.

Happy trembled at Ghost, as did Wendy. "W-what are you gonna do to us?" The cat squeaked.

Ghost ignored the cat and turned to Brain. "So _this_ is the Maiden? She's just a kid."

Brain nodded. "A child with tremendous power! With her, we can revive him, and in turn, he will help us find Nirvana."

Ghost let out a reluctant sigh. "Very well." He turned to face Racer. "Go get him."

Racer glared at Seventh Ghost. "You can't tell me-" He gulped as he caught sight of the look Brain was giving him. "…it might take me a while. Even at my top speed, it will take me an hour to get there-"

"Then give yourself a head start," Ghost growled. Racer went pale and disappeared from the cave.

"Cobra, Angel, Hoteye- I want you to round up our friends and keep the other Guilds from finding us here," Brain ordered. "It will all be for naught if he isn't revived."

They nodded and turned to leave the cave, Cobra eyeing Ghost suspiciously. Cubellios slithered past Ghost, and quicker than the eye could follow, _something_ grabbed the snake and pinned it down. Cobra cried out in alarm and fear for his friend/pet, but then the _something_ let the snake go. Cubellios slithered close to Cobra and glared at Ghost, who seemed to be smirking.

"Damn you… if you hurt Cubellios-" Cobra warned, but was stopped by Brain, who raised his hand to silence him.

"I gave you an order, Cobra. _Go_."

The Mage reluctantly left the cave, glaring at Ghost all the while.

Ghost turned his back to Cobra and walked over to Wendy and Happy, who trembled as they watched him. Ghost seemed to smirk underneath his mask and eyed Wendy pointedly.

"How old are you?"

Wendy blinked. "Uh… what?" She squeaked.

"How old are you, kid?" He asked pointedly. Wendy eyed him nervously. "I'm… I'm twelve…."

Ghost sighed and turned to Brain. "Hear that? She's not even a teenager yet." He stepped closer to the Dark Guild leader, and the hair on Happy's neck stood on end.

"Hurt the kid and you're dead, Brain. That goes for the blue harpy, too."

Happy's fur stood upright in pure indignation. "I'm not a harpy! I'm a cat!"

Ghost gave said cat a glowering look. "Actually, I might just change my mind…"

Happy froze and cowered behind Wendy, who was watching the infamous Dark Mage with nervous fear.

Said nervous fear seemed to be contagious, as Brain swallowed hard, gripping his staff tightly as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Ghost seemed to smile, and he stepped away from Brain. "Now, I'm going to make sure your little _minions_ don't screw this up."

Brain nodded, saying nothing as he watched Ghost walk out of the cave.

Happy trembled behind Wendy. "I have a really bad feeling about that guy…"

 _"A lot of people think he uses a_ super _Dark type of magic that even the darkest kind of Wizard wouldn't dream of using!"_

"….me too," Wendy agreed.

* * *

 **Λ** **dє** **m** **ση** **αɯѳng** **ṩ** **ʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

Natsu and Gray sprinted down an open forest path with Carla flying beside them. The looks on their faces meant business as each of them were determined to find their friends and finish the mission.

 **X – X – X – X**

On the other side of the forest, Jura, Lyon and Sherry were running to what they hoped was in the direction of their enemy's base. Of course, none of them knew what exactly they were looking for, but they were determined to try.

 **X – X – X – X**

On a different course away from their allies, Rem and Eve were running as well, doing their best to try and find the Oracion Seis' base and rescue Happy and Wendy.

Eve turned to Rem. "Something's not right! I haven't heard a single 'men!'"

They both slowed and turned to look behind them, startled to see no trace of their fearless leader or his otherworldly sparkles.

Rem sighed. "We musta lost him somewhere."

 **X – X – X – X**

"REM! And Eve! Where are you men?!" Ichiya cried, standing still and looking off into the distance to where he hoped his Guild mates would come from.

Above him, two men smirked in their hidden treetop perch as they looked down at the troll with glowing red eyes.

 **X – X – X – X**

Hibiki watched helplessly as Lucy bent over Erza, the Celestial Mage trying to help her Guild mate at all possible. Plue, an otherwise useless Spirit, was dancing around Erza and patting her on the head, trying his best to help yet failing miserably.

The purple, shimmering poison traveling Erza's bloodstream seemed to be growing each minute, and all three of them were absolutely helpless to do anything about it.

"It's spreading faster than before," Lucy noted worriedly. "Come on guys, you gotta hurry!"

"You know that's not gonna help, right?" Hibiki said to her. Lucy turned from Erza and faced him. "Instead of sitting around uselessly, why don't we try to lend them a hand," He continued.

"How-" Lucy started, but was cut short as Hibiki's Archive Magic shimmered into existence and he started typing at rapid speed.

"I know we don't really consider ourselves a team as the Coalition was kinda just thrown together, but we need to start thinking as a team if we want to beat the Oracion Seis," Hibiki told her.

"Archive Magic," Lucy said. "That's the name of what you're working with now, isn't it?"

"That's right. It sure comes in handy when I want to keep tabs on people," Hibiki said.

Still typing, Hibiki asked, "Going to join the others?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. I'm going to stay with Erza; I can't leave her. It's not like I'm going to be of much help anyways, I'm obviously the weakest member of the group."

"You're just being modest," Hibiki told her. "I've heard rumors of your strength – like the time you beat up nineteen Vulcans that stood ten feet tall. Or the time when you knocked Phantom Lord's Master Jose with your bare hands! And when you took on a Dark Guild with over a thousand members!"

Lucy deadpanned. "That's stretching the truth."

"Uh-huh!" Plue nodded his head in agreement.

Lucy stood up from Erza's side and stood next to Hibiki. "So how come you're not going to join the others?"

Hibiki turned to her, hands not faltering for a second. "What kind of man would I be if I just left you ladies alone?"

Lucy smiled. "Thanks. Guess you're not that bad after all. You're definitely a lot nicer than Sorcerer Weekly made you out to be."

Hibiki chuckled. "Good to know." Switching topics, he said, "Thanks to Archive, I can keep tabs on everyone's positions and let them know where we are as well. That way once they find Happy and Wendy, they'll be able to find us and rescue Erza."

Lucy eyed him in a new perspective. "Wow. You've got all the bases covered, huh?"

Once again, Hibiki looked at her, typing never faltering for a moment. (Which is fucking amazing HOW DOES HE DO THAT?!)

"You can thank Master Ichiya. I'm just doing what I've been taught."

Lucy smiled at the man, eyeing him fondly.

"Here we go," Hibiki said. "I found Natsu's group."

 **X – X – X – X**

"I don't get it," Natsu said as he ran beside Gray and Carla. "If Wendy's a Sky Dragon Slayer, then what does she eat?"

"Air of course," The cat responded.

Natsu blinked. "Does it taste any good?"

Carla sweatdropped at the Dragon Slayer. "I don't know."

Gray, falling slightly behind from the two, muttered to himself. "I don't see how that's any different from breathing."

Carla sighed. "The only reason she applied for this mission is because she wanted the chance to meet you."

Natsu looked at her. "Why me?"

"Because you're a fellow Dragon Slayer. There's something she wanted to ask you about."

"Did she tell you?"

Carla nodded. "Yes. Apperantly the dragon who taught her Dragon Slayer magic mysteriously disappeared seven years ago. She was hoping you might be able to tell her its whereabouts."

Natsu frowned. "I need more info; what's the dragon's name?"

Carla thought for a moment. "I believe Wendy called her… the Sky Dragon Grandina."

Natsu frowned, eyes downcast. "Sky Dragon Grandina… Seven years ago…"

However, whatever eureka moment Natsu would have had was dashed by the impact his rather thick skull made on a raised root, completely shocking the mage and sending him flying onto his back.

Finally ahead of his Guildmate, Gray sighed and stopped running, turning around to see Natsu already sitting up, a pink sore on the top of his head, but otherwise fine.

"Hang on! Maybe Laxus knows!" Natsu exclaimed.

Gray shook his head. "That guy's nothing but a loser. Gramps said he's not a real Dragon Slayer, remember?"

They both turned at the sound of Carla's sudden gasp. The cat was staring straight ahead, eyes blank with shock as she cried, "What's happened here?!"

In front of them, the forest was black – the trees seemed to have lost all definition as thick, hazy black fog seemed to ooze all around it, blocking out even the sunlight.

"The trees… they're black…" Gray muttered to himself.

Natsu got to his feet. "Oh man that's creepy!"

Footsteps sounded behind them, and the three turned to see a man with the biggest set of ears each of them bad ever seen, his eyes set in dim half circles as he monotoned, "Word on the street says that's caused by Nirvana, ain't that right big bro Zatto?"

The man next to him, also with big ears but not as big as the other dudes, grinned, his afro bobbing as he nodded. "Oh yeah! Magic so powerful the planet can't take it. Everything it touches withers up and dies, big bro."

Looking at the two, one can't decide which looks more ridiculous.

And suddenly, others made their presence known – each with a ridiculous hair cut, or larger than life ears.

Carla backed up nervously. "Oh dear, this is bad – they've got us surrounded!"

"Word on the street says its caused by Nirvana," Big ears said to the other.

"Would you stop repeating yourself big bro Gatto?" Zatto complained.

"Aw man, didn't even notice big bro Zatto," Gatto monotoned.

Natsu grinned and mimed acting like a monkey. "Woah, how cool! Those two have got to be the dumbest monkey's I've ever seen!"

"AAAH! YOU MUST ALL BE MEMBERS OF THAT FAIRY TAIL GUILD! YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS LIGHT GUILD BLOCKHEADS! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT OUR MASTER! WE'RE GONNA-"

Gatto reached out and stopped his Guildmate from attacking. Said Guildmate was completely bald and aside from the oversized ears, looked perfectly normal, save for that his purple like skin tone was ruined by the 'road rage red' on his face and the steam coming from his ears.

"Oh yeah… they're the guys that ruined our plans to activate Lullaby, ain't they?" Gatto monotoned slowly, completely ignoring the bald… dude.

Natsu grinned. "Ooh! That one there is an angry monkey!"

Gatto frowned, dropping his Guildmate as he pointed an accusing finger at the three Light guild members. "Don't go messing with Naked Mummy! We're with the Oracion Seis!"

Zatto grinned. "That's right, you got a death wish pal?" Dark red waves emanated from his fist, and from the feel the three got in their guts, it was definetley a dark magic type.

Natsu blanched. "WAIT, YOU GUYS STRIP YOUR MOMS?!"

"Are you seriously that stupid?!" Gray exclaimed. Then he deadpanned. "Retorical," He muttered before continuing. "They're the Dark guild Lucy told us about the other day."

"It was a trap!" Carla cried. "They tricked us into thinking we'd be facing six wizards!"

Gray grinned, cool wafts of cold air and snow shimmering around his raised fist. "Well I say the more the marrier."

Having recovered, Natsu had his arms in the stereotypical monkey pose and was thouroughly enjoying himself. "No kidding! Bring on the monkeys!"

"What in Earthland has gotten into you two? We should run while we have the chance!" Carla exclaimed over the noise of Natsu making monkey noises.

"No way; that would be rude." Gray told her. "Especially when they were kind enough to come to us."

Determination flashed across the Ice mage's eyes. "We're not leaving until they tell us where their base is."

Natsu had stopped acting like a monkey and had fire flaring on one of his fists, and he was circling his entire arm, looking ready for a fight. "Where are you keeping our friends Happy and Wendy?"

Zatto snorted. "You think a little fire's gonna scare us?"

Gatto pointed his finger at them accusingly once again. "Don't go messing with Naked Mummy! We're with the Oracion Seis!"

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT DUMBASS!" Natsu roared.

Baldy looked like he was going to explode.

As the Dark Guild started to chant in… well, monkey language, Carla deadpanned. "I'm beginning to think these Fairy Tail wizards are completely insane. They honestly think they stand a chance against this entire guild?"

 **X – X – X – X**

Of course, Rem and Eve's luck were no better…. Though they did get the weirder looking bad guys.

The two were standing back to back, glaring at their opponents which vastly outnumbered them. Said opponents all wore dressy clothes; tuxedos with loose ties and dress shoes, each wearing their respective red plaid slacks, of course.

But the most noticeable thing about each of them was that their hair had a large spike sticking straight up, like a unicorn.

And by god did it look ridiculous.

"From the looks of their hair, I'd say they're in the Black Unicorn guild," Rem growled to Eve.

The blonde glared at his opponents. "These funny looking creeps really wanna get in our way?"

One of the dark mages smirked at them. "You gonna cry, silky haired losers?"

"Dumb pretty boys!"

"Game over sissies!"

 **X – X – X – X**

Granted, this meant that bad luck followed the others as well; Jura, Lyon and Sherry were surrounded also by a group of people that all wore red cloaks and had crooked staffs.

"They're members of the Red Hood Dark Guild," Jura told his companions as they all stood back to back.

"I had no idea we were being followed," Lyon marveled, inwardly cursing his bad luck and sheer lack of contingency plans.

Sherry raised an eyebrow at the guild. "I don't think they know who they're dealing with."

"it's Jura, the Wizard Saint!" One of them cried.

"If we can defeat him, he'll make us _famous_."

 **X – X – X – X**

And the troll seemed to have received the worst luck of all, as he was cornered against a boulder, surrounded by… Dark Wizards obsessed with the color green.

Heh, figures.

"please, I'm just a simple traveler who got separated from the rest of his party," Ichiya sweatdropped. The sparkles made a comeback, just in time for his continuation. "So please, don't make a mess of my handsome face."

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

* * *

 **Λ ∂єmση α** **ɯѳ** **ng** **ṩʇ** **Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

Racer dropped the large, finely decorated coffin with a thud, the chains rattling. Brain smirked at the thing, while Happy and Wendy stared in nervous horror.

"Thing was too heavy for me to build up enough speed," He grumbled. "I've always thought I was fast, but after that trip I'm starting to doubt myself."

"Let me assure you Racer that there's no one even close enough to matching your speed," Brain said.

"What is that…?" Wendy whispered as she stared in awe at the gothic coffin of doom.

" It's a coffin…!" Happy cried in fear.

Brain walked into their field of vision, a seriously twisted grin on his face. "It's time Wendy – are you ready to use your healing magic to resurrect the man inside?"

"No! I told you, I'm not gonna do it and you can't make me!" She eyed Brain with enough defiance that made Racer raise an eyebrow.

"You heard the lady!" Happy growled.

A dark aura seeped around Brain, yet his facial expression didn't waver, making it all the more intimidating. "I seem to have forgotten to tell you… that you have no choice in the matter!"

The chains around the coffin glowed an ominous red, and the locks unlatched simultaneously, allowing it to creep open, revealing a sight none were prepared to see.

Happy's eyes widened in absolute horror. "No… no way…"

Wendy stared at the man, his face slack and his skin covered with spiderwebs of blue webbing, shimmering at the exposure to Ethernano. It took the girl a few moments to realize they were underneath his skin, which made it all the more horrendous.

"Allow me to introduce you to Jellal, a brilliant wizard who once infiltrated the Magic Council." Utter triumph glowed in the man's voice, and Happy took several horrified steps back, remembering all too well what Jellal had done to his friends.

"No, it can't… it can't be him…"

Brain turned his head with an insanely twisted look on his face. "But it is. Once he is revived, he will lead us to Nirvana."

The cat seemed to be having a mental breakdown. "Revive him? But… how? What do you even mean by that?! Like bringing him back to-"

"It's really him."

Happy blinked in surprise and whirled to face Wendy, who was staring up at Jellal with awe and… recognition?

"HOW DO YOU KNOW JELLAL?!"

Brain wisely chose to ignore the blue cat. "Overexposure to Ethernano forced Jellal to go into a catatonic state. Though he's been rendered unconscious, he's far from dead." He turned to Wendy. "You are the only wizard capable of reviving him. Isn't that the least you can do after all he's done for you?"

A tear fell down Wendy's face as she stared at Jellal.

"…I'll do it," She whispered, and the look of triumph on Brain's face was nothing more than insanely creepy.

 **X – X – X – X**

Natsu and Gray stood back to back against their opposition: Naked Mummy.

"Hey bro, I got a great idea," Gatto said. "Let's show these guys just how terrifying Naked Mummy can be. What do you think about that?"

"That sounds fun. Good idea, but I'm afraid they won't even know what hit 'em, cause it'll be over so quickly," Zatto said with a smirk.

"Yeah bro, but I'm thinking we should show these guys just how terrifying Naked Mummy can be – what do you think about that, bro?" Gatto said.

Zatto deadpanned. "Isn't that what you just said…?"

"So you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Gatto said. "About teaching these guys-"

"Let's show them our power, Naked Mummy!" Zatto interrupted. At his word, the entire Guild launched themselves at Natsu and Gray. Carla hovered at a safe distance, pretty sure the two Fairy Tail mages were going to get their asses handed to them.

"These guys really need to work on their lame comedy routine," Natsu deadpanned.

"They're just a bunch of posers if you ask me," Gray muttered.

As the Dark Guild zeroed in on the two mages, Natsu and Gray leapt into action; the Dragon Slayer's fist lit up and he barreled right through three attacking rows.

The Ice Mage let his signature element encase a Naked Mummy members' face, using the guy's body as a shield against his Guildmates, who faltered just long enough to let Gray form an ice glacier in the middle of a formation, sending them all flying.

Natsu seemed to be enjoying himself as he pounded Dark Guild member after Dark Guild member.

Gray seemed to favor the attack where he formed multiple ice copies of himself and other Naked Mummy members and fought his way through their pitifully simple attack formation.

Baldy made himself an angry comeback, holding up an… interesting looking gun, which he aimed appropriately at Natsu.

"ALRIGHT FAIRIES, TAKE A LOAD OF MY MAGIC SHOT GUN," Baldy yelled, a magic circle appearing in front of the gun barrel and sending a shot of green magic at Natsu's back…. Which made contact, yet didn't do a thing.

Baldy's eyes went comically wide as he saw his attack did nothing.

Natsu grinned as he sent Baldy flying into the sky, disappearing in a speck of light.

"I WAS SURE THAT WOUld _work_ …!"

"They're a whole lot tougher than they look," Gatto said slowly. "What should we do?"

"I thought we already talked about this, or didn't we bro?" Zatto asked.

"But they're a lot tougher than they look, aren't they?"

Unanimous facepalms was his only response.

* * *

 **Λ dєmση αɯѳngṩʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs**

* * *

Ghost stood upright, perched precariously in a large tree. He hummed to himself as he retrieved the vial he had filled with Cubellios' poison. The mage grinned beneath his mask as he conjured up Cobra's face. Incredibly rewarding, if he did say so himself.

He eyed the venom distastefully, and he made no sound as he watched the once light-purple venom turned a deep magenta, tinged with black as the mage swirled his concoction lazily.

Ghost corked the vial and sighed yet again as he put it in his coat pocket for safekeeping.

As he made his way through the treeline, he wondered if they would run away, piss their pants, or try their best to kill him.

Eh, it didn't matter to him; not really. He couldn't care less if a damned Fairy met the fate they deserved; especially that pink-haired, happy-faced brat.

It wasn't fair that the stupid boy was still smiling, could still be happy, could still stay at that place with those people and didn't blame himself for not going with, for not _saving her -_

Ghost faltered in his footing and did an impressive handstand that looked effortless, and he seemed to drift in the air, almost flying, defying the laws of gravity before reluctantly conforming and landing perfectly on his feet, then continuing to run as if nothing had broke his stride.

At least, he tried to keep running. Whatever chance he had of catching his prey on time was dashed as a flash of silver was found in the corner of his eye, and Ghost froze, not daring to move as he looked behind him, then at the ground, trying to figure out what in the hell-

And then he saw it. A small, innocent silver chain lying on the forest floor. He let out a curse and quickly picked it up, inspecting it like a mother would a child that had fallen.

Looking satisfied that nothing was broken, scuffed or ruined, Ghost clasped the chain around his wrist, eyeing the clasp with narrowed eyes and then caught sight of _it,_ and he tore his eyes away, not wanting to be unbalanced before a mission, because if he failed he wouldn't get his payment and he would be that much more unstable and someone could get hurt, someone could _die-_

A tear fell down his face, and it was red, and Ghost let out a laugh that was more like a chuckle; a sorrow-filled fakery of pain and guilt, of self-loathing and accepted damnation.

"…never expected this for me, did you, little bird?" He said to no one, dead brown eyes peering up at the sky, past the trees and the falling leaves but not the pain _, never_ the pain. "We always thought the Council would figure it out, take me away and kill me instead of yo…."

His voice choked, and he looked down at the ground, his pure white hair hiding his eyes from the world.

He drew in a shaky breath and stood to his feet, eyes looking down at the shine of almost hidden silver on his wrist. He lifted his arm and stared at the simple bracelet, bare except for a small charm, which was a dull red, and watched it swing innocently, almost mirroring her sweet smile after she stole something from those damned people; the type of face that screamed, 'I'm-only-a-kid-and-innocent-to-boot-so-why-are-you-blaming-me-when-someone-else-did-it?'

"…imagine my surprise when you were the one to die first," He whispered softly, almost inaudible as the wind softly took the words away.

He stared at the charm, old and weathered and smooth from all these years of holding it out of comfort, kissing it for luck and running his thumb over its once edged surface as he talked to her, told her how much he missed her and wanted her back and could barely fucking _live without her-_

(How could a small thing hold so much pain and hate and sorrow, he wondered absently, halfway lost in old memories of darkness and nothing and then light, _blinding_ light and a small, curious face that reached out a hand and gave him a big, reassuring smile; of bright blue eyes compared to his own and secretly wishing he could share her eyes, that he could somehow have her happiness, and returning to the place he considered home and being happy to find they had come back, but there was no tackling bear hug, no reassuring laugh or innocent smile that told him everything was going to be alright, that everything was going to be fine; And feeling hate, _so much hate_ , towards the people he considered his family, to the place she had called home, and no regret as he left it behind, the only thing keeping him going just simple memories and an innocent promise.)

"I miss you, big sister," He choked. "I should have died that night, because you're human and you aren't an _abomination_ like I am and-"

His throat swallowed painfully, and he squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, they were dead again, the life and sorrow and pain that had filled them completely gone, just like that.

Ghost stared at the charm for another moment, then looked away, hiding it in the secure folds of a fingerless glove and a baggy coat sleeve. He went about quickly re-adjusting his mask and didn't seem to care as he broke branches and made sound as he continued his sprint.

(He ignored the wetness that permeated his mask; It's just rain, he told himself, and yet there was no rain, it was sunny and the sky was blue and the only clouds in the sky were white and fluffy and pillow-y, just how she always liked them.)

He didn't stumble at all in his footing as he continued his sprint. Nope, not at all.

* * *

 **X – X – X – X** is a time skip. If used, I am still using the same scene.

 **Λ** **∂є** **m** **ση** **αɯѳng** **ṩ** **ʇ Ŧhə Ғairїєs** inside two horizontal lines means a scene change.

* * *

 **Edit 4/13/17 -** I have created a forum; www. fanfiction myforums / A-Lonely-Rainbow-Girl /6268453/ (minus the spaces of course; link on my profile. Please join, it will help me answer plot questions, as well as allow you readers to speak to fans and talk about the story!)

* * *

Yes. It's been this long.

Yes, I added a lot of angst this time. One, to add depth to Ghost's character (who, by the way, IS KANEKI, in case you completely missed it) and two, because I am a fucking angst worshiper, and while this story won't be PURE angst, there's gonna be plenty of it in here, lemme tel ya.

And let me make this perfectly clear: I totally agree that I am a complete asshole.

Just remember that while my priorities may not be to school or this book first, I do have things to do and somewhat of a life to live.

Review, suggest and ask questions. If you want to know what will be included canon-wise via the Tokyo Ghoul and Fairy Tail universes, ask away, be they ridiculous or not.

Also: Pairings are _mostly_ canon, being –

Natsu/Lusy

Gray/Juvia

Erza/Jellal

Mirajane/Laxus

Laxus/Fried

Kaneki/Hide

Kaneki/Touka

(If you think I'm making mini-harems, go somewhere else to satisfy your sadistic pleasures because you sure as hell won't get off here.)

Mira/Laxus is a fleeting relationship; Laxus and Fried will be prominent in my planned world concerning the next Gen. of Fairies.

(And of course I planned that far ahead, this story is my fucking SOUL.)

[Heh heh heh, Undertale pun meant to be humerous.]

[Don't kill me please]

Kaneki/Hide is too damn cute; sorry not sorry Eto-Ken shippers. It is mostly gonna be fluff, but I have been thinking of either a waaaaay into the future lemon, or just subtly implied.

Kaneki/Touka is a HUGE part of this story. Once we get to that part, you'll understand. Could I have chosen a different character? Yes, but the outline I planned out for this big-ass ARC of mine is three years old and the goddamn BASSLINE FOR THIS STORY AND GOD FUCKING AU KANEKI CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT AND INVOLVES A SHIT TON OF ANGST.

(This story's update time AND writing style shall change. Don't freak out; still the same person writing it, but if chapters are short and a bit wonky, I'm probably drunk posting.)

By the way, this story idea? Prob about six years old by now, and has been in the art of editing and re-arcing and re-doing since the dawn of time.

Will I re-post a different version of this story? **_Hell naw._** This version took waaaaay too much notebook space to even consider revamping it.

My grades have suffered for this shit.

Review, Like, Fave, Follow, Suggest and Edit.

(Not necessarily in that order, but what the hell. At least review, dammit, I know there are way more people reading this than what the 'currently following' number says.)

[BTW: Flame and I won't retaliate. I'm not that kind of person. I take constructive criticism with style, so if you have a problem with how I write stuff, kindly explain! But if you DO flame, then you've got issues and/or can't see the pure talent right in front of your faces, so kindly fuck off.]


End file.
